Lesson
by koralina
Summary: The story is about some part of Juliet's life:  She is at home, in her bed. It's her day off, so she can sleep a little longer, but he can't.
1. Chapter 1

Light. It wasn't blinding, but soft and dimmed. Juliet opens her eyes. Why does she think about the bright light? Where does the sense, that it should be brighter, come from? Why does she feel that something is wrong?

She is at home, in her bed. It's her day off, so she can sleep a little longer, but he can't. He? She stops. Somehow she knows that she isn't alone. She's living with the man she loves. But why does she still feel this sense of duality and blur?

Maybe she just hasn't yet woken up. Otherwise, why are these memories of her own life so vague and unclear? Juliet pinches her arm, but nothing happens. What a haunting dream!

There is a sound of running water from the bathroom. That's him. Soon he will come out and everything will become clear. It's just a dream and, as always, in a dream you always know what will help you to understand and move on.

Juliet lies in the bed and waits for the door to open and a man to come out. She knows that he is tall and slender with athletic build. Not that that was her type, she just knows.

The door opens and a man appears. He is wearing only a towel. Drops of water glisten on his strong hands. He walks into the room and carefully, so as not to wake her, begins to dress. Noticing that she isn't asleep, he stops and a smile appears on his face.

-Hi - he says.

-Hi - she says hesitantly, still trying to deal with the strange feelings.

She knows him very well. He is handsome, smart, courageous, successful in his work, he has a good sense of humor. He is the dream of any girl. But she still feels as if there is something else she can't remember.

-Sorry, I woke you.- He leans over and kisses her.

-I have to go- He says eventually stepping away from her as if to apologize.-I'll try to be home as soon as possible. Don't be bored without me .-

With these words he walks away leaving Juliet wondering what is happening to her.

She closes her eyes and falls asleep. The clue comes to her in her dream. Her life on the island. Her death. All the people she knew, she loved, she hated. And him! The man with whom she wanted to spend the rest of her life. James!

* * *

**A/N:** I just felt some urgency to share my crazy dark idea with you and I'd be glad to hear your judgement.


	2. Chapter 2

Bright light. High nasty sound like somebody is scratching on metal. Juliet wakes up.

She remembers that she beat a bomb. She remembers how she was swept by the light. But how on earth had she ended up here?

She looks around. She is in the bedroom. The curtains are raised and the sun lights up the room. The phone rings on the bedside table.

She picks up the phone.

-Hello-

-Hello, Doctor- she hears a male voice. That's Him!

-Hi-

-I was phoned by the LAPD. Looks like they have new clues. The detective asked me to come to the station as soon as possible, but I'm busy now... -

-Don't worry. I'm able to come to the police station on my way in. - she says reassuringly.

It will be better that way, because it will give her time to recover and sort through her memories. - I'll call you when I've done there.-

-Thanks-

She hangs up, stands up and leaves the room.

House. Hers and not hers at the same time. She doesn't remember it, but knows exactly where everything should be. Just as she knows all the facts about her life, but doesn't remember what she felt.

How can it be possible? Is she going mad? She'd have died in that hole, yet she woke up in the bedroom of her luxury house. But it was so real!  
Juliet shakes her head, trying to put her thoughts in order. It's just a dream, nothing more. One can't live two lives simultaneously. But her inner voice whispers, "Remember. You were happy. "

- All right - she begins to speak aloud. - But it means that someone else has to remember that life. Then why doesn't he remember? Definitely, it's just a dream .-

Reassured, Juliet returns to the normal rhythm of her life. Jogging. Free. And now she is ready for a new day.

She's going to the police station. There should be a piece of paper with a detective's name somewhere in her purse, the detective who is in charge of the case of the burglary of their apartment, but she can't find it.

...

-Hi, we were called and were asked to come, because of some new facts in our case.-she tries to explain the attendant.-Our house was robbed 2 weeks ago.

The Officer on duty, a very young man, shuffles through some papers, unsure of what he needs to do. He was almost beet red, due to his embarrassment.

-Hello – There is a voice behind her.

Juliet turns around and sees a short, stocky Asian man. He smiles at her.

-You must be Mrs. Shepard. We were told that you would come instead of your husband. -

Juliet smiles embarrassed, examining the speaker on the sly. Something about him seems strangely familiar.

-Come with me. By the way, I'm Detective Straume. Guess you were talking with my partner previously.-

They enter the room. A man stands to greet them. Apparently the partner, whom she already should have seen and probably saw, but doesn't remember because of the mess in her head.

-Mrs. Shephard. Thank you for coming in so quickly.-detective says and smiles at her.

That smile! She had already seen it.

Her world turns upside-down. So her carefully created confidence, that this world is the only real one, breaks down just by looking into his eyes.

-James- She whispers.

-Yes- he looks at her in amazement, but then his face becomes anxious. -Are you all right, ma'am? -

-Miles, bring her some water- he tells his partner and again gently leans toward her.- Ma'am? Mrs. Shepard? Can you hear me? -

Juliet sits motionless, unable to say anything. He is here, directly in front of her. He is alive, unharmed, the same James she remembered. She is so happy to see him. Just looking at him, it's all she needs.

He is concerned and she is the reason. "Don't worry. I am fine. "- She wants to tell him.-" Everything will be fine if you're with me. "

-I'm okay – she finally says.

-Are you sure? Maybe it will be better to postpone our meeting? -

-No, no. I'm alright .-

-Ok. Then let's proceed.-

He is telling something, but she isn't listening to him. Now she doesn't doubt the reality of what she had seen before. She doesn't know how, but she was given a second chance.

–Ma'am? -

Apparently lost in thought, Juliet missed a question.

-Maybe you're right, we should postpone the meeting - she says. Anyway she is unlikely to be able to remember anything now.

-Of course. Miles drive Mrs. Shepard home .-

-That isn't necessarily- she resists, but in vain.

- I don't think that your husband would be happy to know that we allowed you to drive home in this state.-

Husband! She forgot about him. Mrs. Shepard. For him she is only Mrs. Shepard, a totally strange woman, whose burglary he is investigating. Nothing more. So dry. She's not a part of his life. Miles is, but she isn't. She'll never lose him, because she never had him.

Miles is leading her to the door. She throws a last glance at James. Why is it always that way in her life? Why is she living with the one who left her, rather then with the one who saved her?


	3. Chapter 3

Miles takes her home and leaves only after making sure that she doesn't need a doctor.

She stays at home, not knowing what to do with her life now, with her two lives. She wanders the house where yesterday she thought she was happy. She had a husband who loved her, cared for her, was ready to do anything for her. She has a husband who loves her, cares for her, is ready to do anything for her. She has already lost the former and can't live with the latter. What is wrong with her? Why can't she be happy with her life?

Everything happened just as she had wished; they hadn't met and she married another man. Did that lessen the pain of loss? No!

She could see his face right in front of her. How he smiles at her. How he bickers with Miles. How serious he is about his work. Just like before only without her.

She pulls out a bottle, it doesn't matter what it is. All she wants is to drink until she is oblivious. And of course it's rum, the drink they shared on the beach mourning their friends. Damn! Will it be always this way? Will every detail always remind her of him?

She locks herself in a dining room and begins drinking.

-Are you okay?-She hears Jack's voice through the door. His care makes it even worse, she'd prefer he leave her alone.

-Yes, don't worry, go to bed without me.-

He leaves. She is sitting and staring into space.

_(memories)_

_It's dark in the room. She lies in the bed and looks out at light on the path. She doesn't cry. This Island hasn't left her any tears. _

_She hears __his muffled steps. James had returned from his night shift. She knows what will happen next. __He does it every night. __He will remove his jumpsuit, take a shower and then peek into her room. __Each time she's pretending to be asleep, but she never goes to sleep before he peeks in. These visits are his way to tell her goodnight and she is happy he keeps doing that._

_But today __is different. Today, she wants him to leave her room as soon as possible. Today is exactly 4 years since she arrived on the Island._

_She hears the door opens. After a few seconds it__ should__ close behind him. She is waiting for this, but nothing happens. __She listens intently. Silence. Tired of waiting, she turns around and sees his silhouette standing against the door frame. It's dark, but she can feel his gaze._

_-Are you okay? -_

_-Yes. Go to bed. It's late.-_

_He doesn't answer, just sits on the floor beside her bed._

_-If you want to talk I'm here. You aren't alone anymore-He takes her hand._

_She lies in the darkness and stares out in front of her. She doesn't want to cry anymore. She wants to tell him how thankful she is that he doesn't ask questions, but is just there for her. But he's already fallen asleep, and she doesn't want to wake him._

_-Good night-she whispers, closing her eyes._

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for your reviews. They means a lot to me.


	4. Chapter 4

Juliet wakes up to a phone ringing. Again! It starts to become a pattern.

-Yes? - She answers, wincing from the headache.

Looks like yesterday's decision to drink herself into oblivion had negative consequences.

-Dr. Shephard. You asked me to remind you about the meeting at 12 pm.-

"Dr. Shephard. What is it about? Why was this woman telling her about Jack's meeting? " That was Juliet's first reaction.

-Dr Shephard, did you hear me? –

"Alright. Jack is her husband. So she is also Dr. Shephard. "

-Mmmm, yes-

Juliet tries to gather her thoughts together.

-Thanks- she pausess for a moment, remembering the name of the caller - Karen .-

Juliet hangs up and walks slowly to the kitchen. James doesn't remember her. He lives his own life and she can do that too. She can handle it. She was through worse things. She should move on. She has her obligations to other people.

Kitchen was cleaned, no sign of Jack's presence. He was probably already at work. Juliet makes herself coffee.

_-How can you drink this bitter stuff? -_

_-This "bitter stuff" is the best way to be bright and cheerful at the morning.__ T__ry it yourself.-_

_-No, thanks.__ I'm sure __I'll manage without it. - He grumbles._

_-And what about at night?-She teases him._

_-Are you saying that I'm not spry at night, woman?- He raises his eyebrows in surprise._

_-Seems to me you weren't so cheerful about you last night shift- she grins that she managed to catch him.__  
_  
Juliet puts a cup of coffee on table. She has to stop thinking about him.

She goes at work. She has a lot to do and she has no time to be distracted by her memories and regrets. First, her meeting with Mr. Judson about her research financing. Then a shift at the hospital ... and Mrs. Benton. Juliet winces only at the thought that she has to talk to that smug and arrogant woman.

_-Forget it, Blondie.__She's not worth it .-_

_-Forget!__ A__fter what she had said me?__Who does she think she is? -_

_-It just happens sometimes. People put themselves above others.__You can try to fight and prove something to them, but, most likely, you'll fail. So it will be easier to ignore them.__ At least that's what I've done__.-_

_-__But it's not fair.-_

_-This world is absolutely unfair, sweetheart-__  
_  
Again. She seems to hear his voice as if he is in the car with her.

-I miss you so much!- She whispers, swallowing her tears.

Her phone starts ringing. Juliet looks at the number. Rachel!

Of course, she KNOWS that her sister is alive and living with her husband in Miami. She Knows that because she spent Christmas with them, so why does she still feel as though, she has not seen Rachel for years? Then the next thought comes "Rachel had never called without a reason. It means something is wrong!" Juliet picks up the phone almost in a panic.

-Rach-

-Hi, Julie-

-Why are you calling? Is something wrong?-She asks anxiously.

-No, where did you get that idea? Can't I call my younger sister just to talk?-

-Of course, you can, but ... -

-Juliet, you offend me. Looks like I don't pay enough attention to you-

-No, I didn't mean it that way.-Juliet checks herself- How are Julian and Emma? Mark? -

-Wonderful- Rachel's voice becomes warmer.- Julian was trying to arrange Emma's bed in one of the drawers, but Mark was able to convince him she has a bed and now everything is perfect.-

-In one of the drawers? Wow - Juliet smiles, thinking of her nephew.

She doesn't know how or why, but in this life, Rachel finally got what she wanted: a life without cancer, a wonderful husband and two adorable children.

-By the way Juliet, once you started talking about my rare calls-

-Rach - she says indignantly.

-Do you mind if I come to you at the weekend? Do you still have that pretty spare room? -

-Yeah, but ... -

-Great, see you soon-


	5. Chapter 5

When Juliet got home after work, Jack was already at home, which is atypical for him.

-You came just in time; dinner is ready- he says cheerfully.

-You even had time to cook dinner? It's some kind of miracle. – She jokes trying to cover up her surprise.-What's on the menu? -

-All your favorites-

_-Pasta and meat sauce.__Hope this time I managed to do everything right.-_

-Juliet?-

-I'm sorry, did you say something?- She tries to focus on his words.

-I said that we had pasta and meat. Are you alright? -

-Yes, of course, I'm just tired.- She smiles at him and takes a bite. -Delicious. Thank you.-

-Every man should spoil his wife sometimes- he smiles at her and she flinches from the love, shining in his eyes. It's so strange to see Jack next to her and to know that she is no longer the second choice for him.

-You know, Rachel called me this morning. She's going to come this weekend. - She says, trying to keep the conversation going.

-Sounds great-

He doesn't look at her. It is absolutely unlikely him. Normally they would have talked about it and discussed how to spend the weekend. He wouldn't be Jack if he didn't plan everything to the finest detail. And it means…

She stares at him, but he avoids her gaze. -Jack! -

-Yes?-He still doesn't look at her.

-Did you ask Rachel to come? -

-Why do you think that? -

It was him!

- Jack, don't try to fool me. You are a bad liar.-

-Okay, okay, you're right.- He gets up and walks over to her.- I called Rachel, because you don't want to talk about it with me and I'm sure you need to discuss your feelings.-

-What? What do you mean? -She watches in amazement as he takes her hand in his. What's happening?

-Listen, Jules, I understand that it's hard for you. Brigitte said, people sometimes withdraw to somehow make their personal space safer.-

-What? Brigitte? You talked with her about me? - Juliet was so dumbfounded and surprised, that she couldn't even get mad at the fact that he had discussed her with his friend-psychologist.

-Sorry, that I didn't realize how hard it was for you to get over the fact that some stranger broke into our house. Sorry, that I sent you to the Police Department to deal with this all alone.-

-I ...- Juliet frantically recalls past few days' events, trying to understand Jack.

-Don't shut me out, Juliet, together we can handle it. -

That's it! Now it all becomes clear for her. Jack has felt that something was wrong the last few days, and he found the only possible explanation.

-Yes. – Juliet mumbles, not knowing what else to say.

She can protect herself, she doesn't need someone else's protection, but Jack doesn't know that. He doesn't remember THAT Juliet, she was, she is now.

-Thank you. I will try. - She smiles at him.

That's enough for him to relax and sit back.

-I have to be at a conference in Chicago during this weekend, so you and Rachel can rest to the fullest. - he smiles.


	6. Chapter 6

-Hi, sis-Rachel smiles and hugs Juliet. - You look great.-

-Thank you. You, too-

-Oh, come on, don't flatter me. I'm well aware of my disheveled hair - Julian decided to be my hairdresser - and the circles under my eye – Emma had food poisoning, and I was up with her all night.-

-O my God, is she alright? -

-Yes, everything is fine, now.- Rachel shrugs- Don't worry. I'm sure the next couple of days she will be very careful with what she eats .-

-But ... -

-Stop it, Juliet. I came here to see my sister, so don't even try to send me back- Rachel pretends to frown.

-Ok, I won't- Juliet smiles- Your room is waiting for you. Settle down, and then I'm all yours.-

-Where is Jack? Guess I have to say a word of thanks to the man who watches over you so well. You are radiant.-

-I am afraid you will have to wait. Jack went to a conference. But he left us with instructions to have fun till we drop.-

-Great, cause that's exactly what we are going to do.-

Rachel leaves Juliet standing in the hallway, leaning against the wall. It's so good to see Rachel again, to joke with her again, to discus their families.

Juliet feels now, even more sharply, how she missed Rachel. She remembers too well how she longed to have someone with whom she could talk about anything, with whom it will be warm and well.

_Juliet comes into the house, slams the door and rushes right to the bathroom.__ She's fed up with all that stuff__!__A little bit more and she'll kill the next one she sees.__And these grease spots, which she can't rub off. Heck, soon she will be covered by them from head to toe._

_-Hey! Are you here? -She turns around and sees James, carefully looking at her._

_-Can't you see that for yourself- she spits_

_-It's a difficult question - He leans against the doorpost.-All I can see now is an infuriated woman in my bathroom.__ She __sort of looks like my neighbor, but Blondie would never act like this.__No.__She would not rage in the bathroom, but would go and punch out whomever made her so angry.__-_

_The corners of Juliet's mouth slowly creep up._

_-Your neighbor is one of a kind. Are you afraid of her? -_

_-You can't imagine how much. -He winks at her.__-Just don't tell her.__Only my tough-guy image saves me from cooking and washing.-_

_-Okay__, I won't tell her-_

_She laughs so heartily that he can't resist and a second later they laugh harmoniously together._

_- Feel better, now?- He asks having a good laugh.- Want to tell me what happened?-_

_-Nothing special.__As always, a lot of work in the motor pool. It's just exactly today I lost my temper with the absolute passivity of the people and their inability to do simple things that would have prevented the damage.-_

_-I understand you so well.__ –James sighs-Sometimes I want to __strangle someone. The only problem is that after that I'll be forced to catch and punish and that means additional paperwork.-_

_-Thank you.__ You can't imagine how I needed to talk. __You know, Rachel was the only person I could talk to.-_

* * *

**A/N: **Please review, I'd want to know what you think about this story.


	7. Chapter 7

-Halloo! I was out only 5 minutes, and you already managed to get lost in your thoughts. What is with you, Juliet?-

-Nothing to worry about, Rach. I was just waiting for you.-

Juliet walks past Rachel to the kitchen and pulls out some food and a bottle of wine.

-Don't walk away from me Juliet Carlson! I'm your sister and I'm asking you, what happened? - Rachel sits down on the chair opposite Juliet. - Do not pretend that you don't understand me. – Rachel looks at Juliet insistently - Jack called me and asked me to come, because he is worried about you. I race over here and you look perfectly fine at first glance, and then I see this pensive expression on your face. So tell me Jules, what is bothering you?-

-Well, I'll try to explain it to you - Juliet sits down and begins to twist a napkin in her hands. –But I'm afraid you'll just think that I'm crazy.-

-Start your story, and then we'll see.-

-I had a dream. Although I'm not sure if you can call it a dream. It was like some memories unexpectedly emerged about my past life.-

-Oh, really? And who were you? Princess? -

-Don't laugh, Rach. Or I won't tell you.-

-Sorry, I don't mean to be joking about it.-

-I saw all of you: you, Jack, Julian. It was as if there was another version of my life, as if there was some point in my life when I chose another direction. Do you remember the day I firstly met Jack? In this 'other' life I went out with Edmund, well, you remember him, the jerk you didn't like. So, I never met Jack and I married Edmund. We started working together, and then he changed. You insisted that I divorce him. – Juliet pauses - You know it's so strange to tell you all this stuff. So much happened then. You had cancer. You were cured, you gave birth to Julian. I accepted a job offer and ended up on an island somewhere near Fiji. Sounds crazy, huh? -

-You're right, it sounds weird, but, there are too many coincidences in your life for you to be crazy. I mean, if I'd wanted to dream about another life, I would hardly have included a guy who I hardly knew and certainly would have come up with some happy stuff.-

-Well, there were not only bad things .- Juliet flushes

-Oh, so it's not the end of the story!- Rachel looks with an obvious interest.

-No, it's only beginning. I planned to stay on that island 6 months, but eventually stayed for 6 years. And I met a man.-

-A man. I knew there should be something more than just your life here. Tell me about him!- Rachel winks.

-He is tall and handsome with long blond hair and beautiful eyes. He has your sense of humor and he loves reading. We were able to talk for hours. I told him everything. He understood me, he always knew how to make me smile.-

-Wow, he is a prince, I'm jealous, Sis - Rachel whistles.

-Exactly-Juliet gives her a huge smile.

-Sis, you're radiant. I've never seen you so excited about anybody. Even on your wedding day with Jack, you were calmer.-

Juliet is sitting quietly, not looking at Rachel.

-You're definitely in love. OMG, Julie, you love him?-Juliet nods shyly. -But he's not even exist.-

-Not exactly.-

-What?-

-I met him, the same day I had that dream. I understand it's hard to believe, but it's true. And when I saw him, I realized that I knew everything about him.-

-I see and who is your mysterious prince? -

-A detective, he is leading our investigation.-

-What?-Rachel starts laughing.

-Listen, I warned you that it sounds crazy, but it isn't a reason to laugh at me.-Juliet says coldly.

-Yes, no, I'm not laughing at you, Julie. I don't know what is happening with you, but you seem so happy and I'm happy about that.

-Then what is so funny? - Juliet asks still hurt.

-Jack! He's worried that you were upset by going to the police station. And looks like he was right about this. He just doesn't know the real cause of your feelings.-

-Yes. ... Jack - Juliet murmurs. -I don't know what to do about him. What should I say to him? He loves me, he cares about me. He is very nice and I don't want to hurt him, but I can't treat him like I did before. I ... -

-You don't love him anymore?-

-Yes. But the man I love… he doesn't even know me. Well he knows Mrs. Shepard, but nothing more.-

-I see.-Rachel smiles at Juliet.-Don't worry, little sis. I'm sure we'll deal with all your problems this weekend. Let's start with the dinner. This bottle is standing intact unacceptably long.-


	8. Chapter 8

-I wish I could be like you - bang and I wake up with the dream of a beautiful man who lives in the same city.-

They were drinking the second bottle of wine.

-Come on, what's wrong with Mark?-

-Nothing. Can't girl dream a little?-

-Well…-

-Don't blame me, after all you are the one who has an ideal husband, and still wishes for more .-

-You don't understand, you didn't see him .-

-Then show me-

-What? -

-What's the problem? I say show me your detective. - Rachel awkwardly stands up.

-Not now! -

-Why not. I want to meet him.-

-Rach, stop it. I can't drive the car after all this wine. I'll get arrested.-

-He will arrest us, sounds great.-

-You are incorrigible.-

-Don't be a bore. Come on! –Rachel looks at Juliet and sighs-Okay, if you don't want to be arrested, we can call a taxi.-

-But I don't know where he lives.-

-Not a problem. We start at the police department, and follow him home! Like real detectives. - Rachel laughs.

-Yeah, I remember. R & J agency will solve your problem. Mom was so angry when she found out.-

- And I remember who told her .- Rachel snorts.

Flashback

_-Juliet, where are you going? -_

_-We are going for a walk, me and Rachel, Mom-_

_-Just a walk?__ N__othing else? – Her mother pretends to frown._

_-Yes, Mom, honestly.-_

_-__Okay, honey.- Their mother smiles and returns to the kitchen._

_-Why are you taking so long?__I'm bored out here and what if left while you were gone?-_

_-Sorry, Rach. __I ... -_

_-Shhhhhh- Rachel hides in bushes.-Look, it's him.-_

_Juliet stops looking at the guy excitedly. __Now the fun begins, they will need to follow him.__Like real detectives!_

_-Get moving, Jules.- Rachel pulls her.-We have to go, if we don't want to lose him .-_

_Juliet nods._

_-So, what happened, during the walk? - Mom frowns disapprovingly, looking at her two daughters in dirty clothes.- Rachel? -_

_Rachel looks down __-Nothing special ... - __she mutters._

_-And?-She looks from one daughter to the other._

_-Don't worry, Mom.__We are fine.- Juliet says-We just had to hide to find out something.-_

_-__Hide?__What's happening?-Now mom looks puzzled._

_-Yes- Juliet keeps telling, unaware of the hard looks her sister is giving her.-We started a detective agency R & J, people can come to us and ask for help.-_

End of flashback


	9. Chapter 9

-Is that him? - Rachel looks at a man, leaving the building on the other side of the street. - He is really handsome. Good choice, sis. - Rachel whistles.- If you really want to exchange Jack for someone else ... -

-Rach!-Juliet stares angrily at her.

-What? Okay, okay. By the way, who's that next to him? - She points at a dark-haired man, with whom James is speaking.-At least, I have to have some of my own interest in this case-

-Rach?-Juliet looks at her in amazement.

-What? Do you know any other words besides my name?- she teases.-So about that man, do you know him? -

Juliet sighs.

-Yes, that's his partner, Miles Straume.- After a pause, she adds - He was there, too .-

-I see - Rachel is still looking at the men. - Well, as I can see he is a social one and a nice guy. Anyway he's much better than your doctors. No offense.-

-No offense - Juliet laughs.

-Your Jack is a rare exception. I don't understand why most of them can't be at least a little more attractive? - Rachel says aloud.

_-I think it's all because of this white coat.- James murmurs.-Give me the one and I will __rule __the world .-_

_-I'm afraid I'm not ready to share your desire to become a doctor .- _

_Juliet says, a little more seriously than she would like.__But all those years and all patients, she lost ... It's not his fault, he just doesn't know about that part of her life._

_-Being an engineer or security officer isn't so bad – She tries to return levity to their conversation in an attempt to hide her reaction ..._

_-Come on- he smiles mischievously.-What do you see in these suits? And __doctor's coats__ ... -he rolls his eyes.-Just imagine, baby. You standing at my bed in only in a short, white gown, mmm-_

_-__James! - She angrily hits him in the chest._

_-Ouch! - He presses his hand to his chest – Do I understand that you like my idea, and you're already trying to beat me, so I'll have to go to the infirmary.- He comes closer to her._

_-You are incorrigible, you know?-_

_A__ devilish smile appears on his face. –You'd prefer me changing?-_

_-No.__I__'m fine with you.__-she smiles and leans over to kiss him._

-Juliet!- Rachel waves her hand in front of Juliet's face.

-Sorry, just lost in thoughts-Juliet smiles sadly.

-About him? -

-Yes, no, I don't know Rach. It's so difficult. All of this. - Juliet stands up.

-Hey, Julie, what happened? - Rachel grabs her arm and pulls her back down.

-Nothing. Just ... We shouldn't have done this! What good can come of it? I'm married. He ...- Juliet glances at the street- He lives on his own, without even thinking about me.-

-Sis-

-It's not a game, Rachel. Every time I see him, every small detail… They evoke the memories about our past life. I was happy then. I was flying. And then ... Then I look around and realize that it didn't happen. It's all just in my dreams and thoughts. And it hurts, Rach. Heck, it's too painful to lose him again and again.- Juliet drops her head into her hands.

Rachel keeps quiet, not knowing what to say.

-You know -Juliet says hoarsely - I think I should leave. I have to pretend that none of this doesn't exist, that I never met him and so on. Then everything will be fine.- She says these words so desperately, as if she's trying to convince herself.- Let's go home, Rachel. I want to hear more about Julian and Emma.-

Juliet gets up from their table and goes to the door. Rachel follows her. Jack was absolutely right, they need to talk, but Rachel doesn't know how to start this conversation.


	10. Chapter 10

When Rachel comes down to the kitchen, Juliet is already there, sipping her coffee.

-Good morning- Rachel smiles, stretching.

Juliet nods and stands up to get a cup for Rachel.

–Coffee?-

-That'd be nice - Rachel sits down.- do you have any plans for today? - She says lightly, trying to pretend that yesterday's scene didn't happen.

-I don't know. - Juliet shrugs – You pick-

-Ok. Let's begin with a trip to the museum; I've heard there is an exhibition of modern artists. Then we can walk in the park and sit in some cozy cafe. What do you think? -

Rachel is carefully watching Juliet's reaction, considering yesterday, her sister was on the verge of despair.

Flashback.

_T__hey get home in a taxi. Juliet steps into the house quickly.__Rachel is a little behind._

_-Well, what do you want to hear about my children? - She asks to somehow start a conversation._

_-__What? - Juliet looks puzzled._

_-You said that you wanted me to tell you about Emma and Julian- Rachel explains._

_-Oh, yes, of course.__Forgive me. I don't feel good. Guess, I'm tired.__Don't you mind if we continue tomorrow? –_

_-I'm fine with it. To be honest I feel sleepy too.- Rachel answers, looking at Juliet worryingly.__Obviously, her sister isn't tired. She just wants to be alone, and Rachel wonders whether she should leave her alone or insist on talking._

_-Good night- Juliet forces a smile and goes to her room._

_-__Yeah, good night - Rachel repeats._

_After c__alling home and making sure that Emma's fine, Rachel's finally going to her room when her attention is drawn by the sounds coming from Juliet's room.__Rachel gets closer and gently opens the door.__The light is off, but she can see her outline curled on the bed.__ T__hese sounds…__She flinches, realizing that Juliet is crying.__Rachel stops in the doorway, not knowing whether she should come in.__On the one hand, Juliet obviously didn't want Rachel to see her in such a state, but on the other hand, it is her younger sister who is crying._

_Rachel walks in and sits on the bed __-Shhhhhhh- she leans over her –Everything will be fine-_

_Juliet almost instinctively turns and presses herself against her. Rachel hugs her, cradling her as she would a child._

_-It's my fault.__I'm the one to blame.- Juliet says through the tears._

_-__It's not your fault, sweetie. - Rachel tries to comfort her, but Juliet seems not to hear her._

_- We promised to have to each other's backs.__We promised. I betrayed him.__I said that I didn't want to meet him.__ I s__aid that it would be easier for both of us.__I ... - The rest of her words are lost in sobs._

_-Everything will be fine- Rachel continues to repeat that, until Juliet falls asleep in her arms_.

End of flashback

-Wonderful idea-Juliet smiles, but her eyes remain sad.

When she left Miami, Rachel didn't expect anything like this. But now she can clearly see that it's not just a fantasy or a dream. For Juliet it's another reality. Rachel promises herself that they will return today to the conversation about this "other" life, but not now. For now she is going to make Juliet smile.


	11. Chapter 11

- What do you think about modern painting? - Rachel winks at her sister.

-It's awful-Juliet sighs-Maybe I sound like an old woman, but I just don't understand how all these spots and blotches can be called art. And colors? I'm still dazzled by them.-

-But you'll remember it for a long time-Rachel laughs-At least, I'm sure I will. I can imagine my nightmares for the next couple of years – I'm being attacked by green and red blotches, which are shouting that they are flowers.-

Juliet laughs sonorously, and suddenly ... falls down. She can hear a loud sniff near her. Rachel's still laughing. Raising her eyes, Juliet sees a yellow Labrador, nuzzling up her side.

-My God, you can't take a step without meeting with someone new- Rachel chuckles.

-I'm afraid he is too young for me- Juliet snorts, getting up from the ground. - By the way, I wonder where his owner is. He is the one I'd want to talk. - She frowns, dusting off her clothes.

-Guess that's him- Rachel points out a panting man in a track suit and cap, who'd just appeared from behind the trees.

-Enos, there you are, you rogue. I'm not going to run after you through the whole park - The stranger growls, while the puppy rubs against his leg, faithfully looking into his eyes and wagging by his tail. - Okay, stop wheedling. - He pats the dog and looks up to Rachel and Juliet.

-Sorry if we troubled you ... - he stops, and then smiles widely. - Mrs. Shephard. Nice to see you. How are you feeling? -

Rachel is staring at Juliet, who stands, frozen, and looks like she isn't going to talk with the man. Rachel sighs and takes the initiative.

- Rachel O'Brien, Juliet's sister, and you? - She smiles charmingly.

-Oh, sorry, where are my manners.- The man checks himself.-Nice to meet you too - he casts a quick glance at her hand - Mrs. O'Brien, I 'm James Ford .-

- Call me Rachel-

-Do me the same favor - He breaks into a smile, which reveals his dimples.

-Deal- Rachel nods.-So where did you meet my silent - she emphasizes this word, throwing a reproachful look at Juliet - sister? I thought I knew all the men she knows.-

-Mmmm. It's not that we talk often. I'm not a friend. I met Mrs Shephard through my work. I'm a cop.-

It's Rachel's turn to freeze because now she understands Juliet's strange behavior.

James takes their silence differently.

-Well. Guess you have your own plans and all-he mumbles. - Once again, excuse me for what Enos did. I am ready to make up for him, just tell me how. -

Receiving no answer, he says. –You know how to get in touch with me, - and runs away, this time following Enos on a leash.

Only after he leaves, does Juliet find the strength to breathe normally.

Rachel is still looking at the man with the dog.

-He is as charming, as you said- she says. - I'd want to talk to him once more.-

She turns to Juliet.

-What's wrong with you? You seem to go into a stupor only at the sight of him. Though from my perspective, he was happy to see you. I'd say, very happy. - She winks.

-He was just being polite, nothing more.-

-And what do you think about his proposal for redemption? It was just a polite gesture, too? – She teases her.-Don't be naive Jules, he likes you. It's obvious.-

-What are you talking about?-Juliet exclaims.-Anyone in his position would say the same thing.-

-My Lord, why are you so stubborn?-Rachel sighs -Well, let's look at it from another point of view. What are the chances that you'd meet him in the park?-  
-Just a coincidence. Do you really think that he followed us all this time?-

-Interesting idea-Rachel laughs, but then says more seriously –No. I'm sure this meeting was accidental. But that makes it even more important. It's fate, Sis.-

-Don't jump to conclusions by only one incident. - Juliet warns her.

-Alright. Isn't it strange to you that the day you remembered ... - whatever it was - So, on that day, Jack asked you to go to the police station, where you met James?-

-He's working on our rubbery, nothing special.-

-Maybe not. Maybe you are supposed to be together!-

* * *

**A/N:** My special thanks to Eyeon, my dear beta-reader, and to Kaylost - your revies are very important for me. As I promised you girls, this is the beginning of the happy part.


	12. Chapter 12

- Call him - Rachel tells her for fifth time that evening.

- And what will I say him?-

- Suggest that you go somewhere, for coffee-

-Great! A married woman invites a man out for coffee. What will he think of me? -

- Don't dramatize, Juliet. As if you never drank coffee with a man. If you won't call him, I will.- Rachel grabs phone.-Tell me the number .-

- No-Juliet looks at her angrily- I told you, we won't do that.-

- But why? What do you have to lose? It's not like you will owe him something. This meeting will give closure to the incident in the park, and you will have the opportunity to fix this whole situation.-

Juliet hesitates.

-Come on, humor me.-

-Okay, I'll call him, but you'll go with me.-

Rachel rolls eyes.-Apparently it should frighten me! -

Juliet dials and listens to the long beeps. She was going to hang up when she hears the painfully familiar voice.

-Hello.-

-Mr. Ford -

It's so strange to call him that.

-It's Ju ... Mrs. Shephard. We met in the park and you suggested I call you.-

- Of course-

She can almost see him smiling and running his hand through hairs.

- I'm glad you called. You still didn't tell me how I can apologize for that incident.-

-You don't have to apologize. -

- I insist. I'd want to do something for you and your sister.-

Rachel signals her that it is the time to come to the point and Juliet obeys with a sigh.

-We can have a coffee.-

-Great idea. I just know a wonderful coffee shop not far from the park. "Daisies' island" Maybe you've heard of it? -

-Yes! I've stopped there before.-

-What a coincidence. At three, tomorrow, in the cafe? -

-Okay-

-It was nice to talk to you.-

-Me too-

- Well! Was it that difficult? – Rachel chuckles.

Juliet just rolls her eyes.

-So where are we going tomorrow? – Rachel asks.

-Cafe "Daisies' island".-

-What a strange name for a coffee shop.-

-Yeah, that name ... - Juliet whispers.

_Juliet returns from the motor pool.__Today is her birthday, but she had to go to work, because Harry was ill. And, as if that wasn't enough, James drove by this afternoon to say that he was summoned to the Hydra Station, and that means that he won't be home till night. __So__ Juliet already imagines how she'll take a bath and sit on the couch with a book, waiting for James.__And it shouldn't be a problem that she's doing that almost every day. This day isn't special. _

_She comes to the door and sees a daisy with a note lying on the steps._

_"Welcome home, grease monkey."_

_She smiles and picks up a flower.__Who would have thought that James was so romantic to leave her a gift?__She goes inside, takes off her shoes and goes right to the bathroom. _

_There is another daisy with a note under the mirror._

_"__Fell free to relax in the bathroom all alone"_

_Juliet laughs, undressing.__Who would doubt that he still remembers the episode from the beginning of their life in the Dharma Initiative?__  
__After the bathroom, she goes into their bedroom and sees the third daisy right on the bed._

_"Now, when you are clean and shiny, we can go to the main part. Happy Birthday, sweetheart!__I look forward to this evening, to hug you and kiss you."_

_Juliet smiles widely at how well he knows her daily routine and goes out to the kitchen. If she's right there should be a daisy there, too._

_Of course! There is a flower with a note on the kitchen table._

_"Look into the refrigerator.__ It's__ not perfect, but I did my best to make it at least edible. "_

_She opens the refrigerator with interest, wondering what there might be, and freezes at the sight of a cake with five candles in it.__It's the first time in her life that a man baked a birthday cake for her._

_She closes the refrigerator.__ T__hey will eat it together. __Instead __Juliet pours herself a cup of coffee and walks into the living room.__On the couch there is the fifth daisy and a beautifully wrapped box. __With trembling hands, Juliet opens the package._

_"Happy Birthday, my Daisies' island queen!__Accept this small gift from your faithful servant."_

_Juliet's looking at the beautiful dress in the box and crying.__This is the best birthday of her life._


	13. Chapter 13

-James - Rachel smiles at the man who is waiting at the door of the coffee shop.

-Ladies - He nods and opens the door for them.

Rachel walks inside and turns to whisper Juliet -He is a gentleman.-

-Sit down while I'll buy you coffee. Just tell me what you want - James leads them to a table near the window.

-No, it's not necessary. We can go Dutch. - Juliet argues.

-No objections, ma'am. Still, this is my apology.-

-But ... – Juliet is interrupted by Rachel.

-A latte and a cappuccino-

-Okay.- James goes to the counter.

-Still, I think it was a bad idea – Juliet grumbles.

Rachel just rolls her eyes.

-I'm back- James gives them two steaming mugs, and sits on a chair with his back to the room.

Silence hangs over them. Rachel looks from her sister to James and back, but they both seems to be much more interested in the contents of their cups. Apparently their similarity is greater than Rachel thought at first, but she hadn't planned to spend all their time in an awkward silence.

-So, where is the person responsible for our meeting today? - she asks lightly.

James immediately turns to her. He seems a little too delighted for such a simple question.

-He's at home, learning how to obey my orders. - James frowns, but it is clear that he truly loves his dog.- For a puppy, it's a perfect torture.-

-Come on, I can't believe that things are really so bad – Rachel laughs. - After all, there should be at least something good in him, considering that you bought him.-

-I wouldn't be so sure- James chuckles. –Because I wasn't the one who bought him. Dogs are said to look like their owners. My dog isn't like me, at all, but he is an exact copy of the one who gave him to me. The same character.-

_-No, I can't bear him anymore.__This man is a perfect torture.__-__  
_  
-That's why I named my dog in his honor -

-Oh, I wanted to ask you, where such a strange name came from?-

James' and Rachel's voices seems to waft to Juliet from afar.

_-__He attached me till the morning as if I hadn't enough problems to waste my time on his stupid jokes.-_

_-Really?-Juliet lifts an eyebrow-You are as similar as twins, so you should be the last man to complain about his 'joke thing'._

_-Me and him?__As twins? - James frowns._

_-Yeah__-Juliet laughs-especially now.__You sound exactly like Miles.-_

-Miles-Looks like the last word she said out loud, because all eyes turn to her.

-Sorry, what?-

-Nothing-she lowers her eyes.

Damn! She knew that coming here was a bad idea. - Just thinking aloud, sorry.-

-No need to apologize. I was just surprised, 'cause that's exactly who gave me this dog, my partner, Miles Straume. And then you said "Miles". What an amazing coincidence.-

-Yes, amazing!- Rachel repeats casting a nervous glance at Juliet, and diverting the conversation away from her words.-Why did he you a dog as a gift? -

-Am I under some kind of interrogation?- James chuckles, revealing his dimples.

And Juliet freezes, staring at him. With every passing second it becomes more and more difficult to keep herself under control. All she can do now is think about his tucking loose hair behind her ear, taking his hand in hers, meeting his eyes ... Juliet abruptly interrupts this flow of thoughts. Don't think about him, she says to herself.

-I don't know about Miles, but for me it was not a gift, but another joke. Judge for yourself. I'll try to reproduce his speech as accurately as possible.-

James pauses, and then starts talking in a changed voice, as if impersonating Miles.

-It's not for you, Jim. It's for your future children and for the unfortunate woman who will dare to marry you. If your care won't kill a dog, then maybe you can handle a family.- He finishes, waiting for their reaction.

Rachel looks at Juliet, hinting her to finally say something.

-I think you are lucky that you have such a good friend who is so concerned about you.- Juliet mumbles.

-You are right, Mrs. Shephard. That is the only thing I can't argue with. Maybe he isn't fun to deal with, but I'm used to him and I don't know what I would do without him.-

-I understand. I feel the same about Juliet.-

-But you're sisters, though… I guess we're like brothers - James seems to try these words out. -Yes, you can say that.- He pauses thoughtfully. –You can't choose your siblings, it is fate. And I've never believed in fate. I've always believed that we create own future by ourselves. So probably it's suit me well. Even a brother I choose myself … -


	14. Chapter 14

-Call me if you need to talk about it- Rachel hugs Juliet.

They are already at the airport. This weekend flew by very quickly and it's time for Rachel to fly back to Miami, but she is still not sure about Juliet. Will she be fine alone? That meeting at the cafe, which was supposed to fix the whole situation, appeared to be mixed enough, because after it Juliet was even more silent and sad. Rachel sighs.

-If you don't want to, call me anyway. I must know what is happening to my little sister.-

-Okay, I'll call you .- Juliet smiles and pushes Rachel to the counter.-You have to go or you'll be late. I promise, I will be alright.-

Rachel looks at Juliet with distrust and leaves.

Juliet returns home. She was pleased by Rachel's visit, but somehow she feels completely exhausted now. Jack called and warned her that his flight is delayed and he didn't know when he'd get home. So Juliet climbs into the bed and almost immediately falls asleep.

_-You just have to live and enjoy every moment and no matter how short this time will be, the only important thing is that you'll spend it together.-_

_It's so right! With him she had stopped worrying about tomorrow. When he was with her, there was only here and now for her. And she was not ready to exchange it for anything in the world._

_She looks at him, smiling and looking forward to how he turns as if feeling her look, as always. And he turns, but not to her. He looks at the other woman. The one that is still in his heart._

_She looks at him with sadness, recalling their life together. How they understood each other perfectly. It's all in the past. She looks at him, and he hardly feels it. But then he turns around and smiles. At her? He smiles at her? Really? Is it still possible to fix? She smiles back, but his gaze slips past her. He looks at another person. The one that is back in his life._

_No! No! No! It's too painful. She does not want to experience it again._

_-Hey, Julie, what happened? -_

_-It hurts Rach. Heck, it's too painful to lose him again and again.- She drops her head into her hands._

_-You know. I think I should leave. I just have to pretend that none of this exists; that I never met him and so on. Then everything will be fine.-_

_She gets up from their table and goes to the door, suddenly she feels that she was grabbed by the arm._

_-No, - she instinctively pulls back her hand._

_-Why are you doing this? -_

_She turns and sees him._

_-Love is not always enough. Some people just aren't supposed to be together.-_

_-I've never believed in fate. I've always believed that we create own future by ourselves.-_

Juliet opens her eyes. James' words are still sounding in her head.

"I've never believed in fate. I've always believed that we create own future by ourselves. So probably it suits me well that even a brother I choose myself "

He chose Miles. And there is nothing strange about that, they became best friends for those three years. But didn't she and him become closer to each other for the same three years? Isn't she worth choosing?

_-I'm with you! -_

_-And you'll always be with me, if -_

-I let you-she whispers.

_-No! Don't let go! Don't leave me! -_

_She looks into his eyes and sees that he wants to be with her until the end. But she can't let him do that, because then he'll die with her._

-God-Juliet flinches.

Is he right, and she is the one responsible for what happened? Is it her who doesn't allow them be together?


	15. Chapter 15

The sun rises, slowly lighting the room. Juliet wakes up before the alarm clock. However, she feels full of strength. She always feels that way, when the final decision is made. And that's exactly what happened last night.

Whatever is waiting for Juliet in the future, she is determined to sort things out. She doesn't know why she is alive and remembers the island, but that isn't important anymore. The main thing is that she realized last night that she was given another chance to be with the people she cares about the most and she has no reason to give up such a great opportunity.

Juliet pours herself coffee and settles on the bed with her laptop. She has a couple of hours before she'll have to go to work and she's going to spent them looking for information about the other survivors.

She already knows everything about herself and Jack. Although it's still strange, that in this world they are together. Juliet is sure that if anything depends on the Jack's willingness he would have already moved in with Kate. But there was neither Kate nor anyone else from their island past in their lives. Why? After all, James is happily working with Miles.

"But James didn't want to blow up a bomb to erase his past. You and Jack wanted that."– her subconscious says.

Perhaps, this is the reason. Maybe they are living in some kind of isolation because they were willing to give up that life.

Juliet shakes her head, dismissing those thoughts. She has to focus on simple things, otherwise she will simply go mad. She takes the paper and starts writing:

Juliet Burke - now Juliet Shephard; is married to Jack Shephard; an Ob/Gyn specialist at St. Sebastian hospital.

Jack Shephard - is married to Juliet Carlson, a surgeon at St. Sebastian hospital.

James Ford – a bacelor, detective with the LAPD.

Miles Strom - a bachelor, detective with the LAPD.

Hugo Reyes – a bachelor, millionaire, is known by his participation in charity events.

Juliet smiles. She remembers from his file, the time when the money brought Hurley only troubles, so she is glad that now everything is different.

Kate Austin - unmarried, is wanted on suspicion of killing her father.

Jin Kwon - no information.

Sun Paik - unmarried, the heiress of the Paik Industries.

Juliet once again looks at the screen in disbelief. How can it possible that Jin and Sun are not together? They surely deserve their chance to be happy.

Sayid Jarrah - no information.

Claire Littleton - got into an accident with her mother, she survived and her mother died, no other information.

John Locke – paralyzed after the plane crash, no other information.

Charlie Pace – a bachelor, guitarist with the band, Drive Shaft, was arrested for using drugs.

Desmond Hume - engaged to Penelope Widmore, vice-president in her father's company.

Juliet lays the list aside. Everything is so similar, but details are different.

_Details are the most important thing, baby.__You can come up with a brilliant lie, and make a mistake in the simple little things such as the amount of sugar in your coffee.__Always pay attention to details_.


	16. Chapter 16

-Doctor!-

-Doctor- She answers, smiling and turning to Jack.

This was the first time she had seen him since his returning. He was still asleep, when she left for work this morning.

-What are you doing here? I thought you weren't working today.-

-I wasn't but Gregory called me a few hours ago and asked to come in. An emergency case, a man was hit by a car.-

-But why did he call you? Gregory is an experienced surgeon himself.-

-Looks like, that man already had problems with his spine. So Gregory decided not to risk it.-

-I see-

-I'm going to look at his old injuries. Maybe I can fix them, too.-

-As always, you want to save everyone from everything- Juliet chuckles.

-We are doctors; it is our duty- Jack shrugs.

-Well, then guess I have to let you do your duty, Doctor. – She winks him. -But don't be late for a dinner.-

Jack nods and they go in opposite directions.

"From a distance they look like a happy couple and they really are, at least that's how it is for Jack. And she…" Juliet tries to understand her own feelings. "It's strange, but some part of her is completely satisfied with this life, with Jack. When they are together, she doesn't have to make any effort to pretend that she is a loving wife. She feels so comfortable with him."

Juliet frowns. She doesn't like these thoughts, because they remind her about another person; the person, whose behavior she once didn't understand. And now she does, absolutely. She loves James with all her heart and she wants to spend her whole life with him, but for some reason she forgets about that around Jack. Maybe before going to James, she should make her choice, because James deserves better than to be again "second choice."

_-Do you think they will come back? -_

_Silence.__She turns to him and tries to discern his expression, in the dark._

_They sit on the dock.__It's been a month since he asked her to stay.__He asked for two weeks, but Juliet is still on the Island. She finally understood that only by staying here, could she hope to return to her sister someday._

_-I don't know - he says finally._

_Juliet nods, understanding him very well.__Everything that happened was so strange that it was impossible to know anything for certain._

_-I'm sure __Locke will do everything to bring them back- she tries to assure him._

_-__Yes, of course- he murmurs, but his thoughts are far away. - But is it worth it? –_

_-What? – She isn't sure that she heard him correctly._

_-I'm asking myself whether I want her to return and…- his voice is shaking- I don't know-_

_Juliet looks at him in surprise, but doesn't interrupt, realizing that if he starts talking, then he really needs to say it aloud._

_-W__e are still dreaming about escape from this Island. Why should they come back when they are finally free from this place?__ Jin__ wants Sun to be happy, so asked Locke to lie to her. He doesn't want her to come back. __Maybe I should do the same thing. Maybe Locke shouldn't have left at all.-_

_-__Then we would have died- Juliet whispers._

_-Well, he had to leave, but no more than that.__ The f__lashes are over, we're safe.__So why should they return? - He pauses, looking at the water's surface in front of him._

_-It sounds logical, there is no need for them to return. - She smiles, but he doesn't._

_There is something else that worries him._

_-But it's not about the reason THEY do or do not something, it's about YOU.-_

_-What? - He turns to her._

_Well, at least she managed to get his attention._

_-__Why don't you want her to come back, James? - She says softly, looking into his eyes._

_She sees how he starts and looks away, but she is sure that he'll answer her question._

_-I would want to say that I wish her happiness, and do that because of love, as Jin did, but it wouldn't be true.__Whatever I did, there was always an unseen, selfish motive.__ A l__eopard can't change his spots- he grins slyly._

_Juliet looks at him sadly.__During the past few days, she got to know him better, to see what kind of person hides behind a mask._

_-It is not true! You saved me.__You jumped from the helicopter.__You ... -_

_-You don't see the main thing, baby- he interrupts her and she flinches from the sharpness of his voice - I jumped, because I was afraid of how my life could change, I was afraid of responsibility.__I saved you, because I was afraid to be alone.__And I don't want her to come back, because with her I'm always second.__I know I don't deserve to be loved. I know that Doc is a hundred times better then me and __I__ don't argue with that. I just don't want to look at them.__That's all.-_

_He gets up and walks towards the town, leaving Juliet alone._

_Once upon a time, she told Kate that she broke Jack's heart. She hated her then. But she never thought about that situation from Sawyer's point of view. She never thought that they were in the same boat, always second. And they have to hide, how much it hurts._


	17. Chapter 17

When Juliet finally leaves hospital, it was already evening. All she wants to do is to get home, take a bath and lay in bed with a book. Jack is going to meet with his buddies from college tonight, so she is alone for the whole evening. How fortunate! Juliet is still not ready to be with Jack in the same bed. He and she ... No! She likes him and she feels comfortable with him, but that's… definitely not! Maybe this is an indication that Jack is companion and friend, but not a lover.

She smiles. Fate seems to help her understand the whole situation. Maybe James and Kate felt the same way. Maybe they were close enough, but it was not love, at least not the kind of love that was between him and her. Only now she understands how stupid she was to be jealous, you can't be jealous about a brother and sister.

She did a stupid thing then and she has to sort it out and she will do it tomorrow. Today she has to sleep. James is unlikely to be impressed by a tired woman with circles under her eyes.

Juliet is driving at home but she suddenly has to stop. Without any reason a Peugeot popes into the oncoming lane and fails to slow down, crashing into the car right in front of Juliet's. Juliet hits the brakes to avoid crashing into the cars, and jumps out of the car to check on the victims.  
However, both drivers are quicker. Juliet pauses in amazement watching the scene in front of her. A girl in the hood comes out of Peugeot and rushes into the nearest lane. Miles comes out of the second car and runs after her. A moment later, James appears and turns rushes into the side street, apparently hoping to catch the fugitive.

Intrigued Juliet follows James, trying not to lose sight of him, but at the same time keeping her distance. This may be a police operation and Juliet doesn't want to risk her life or prevent them from doing their job.

Juliet sees James standing near the corner. He is obviously waiting for someone. A few minutes later his expectations are realized and a woman appears. He waits for her to pass and then grabs her by the arm, pulling her over and pinning her to the wall.

Juliet smiles, looking at him. She always loves to see him at work. He's like a predator, spotting his victim and preparing to jump. She remembers the first time she saw him in action. For a couple of minutes, he managed to cut down all the men guarding him and become from captive to a master of the situation. The tiger, which only she managed to tame. Her favorite tiger.

James takes off the girl's hood and Juliet gasps. It seems that after all that has happened to her, it is time to cease to be amazed, and yet she doesn't expect this.

Kate Austin!


	18. Chapter 18

James puts Kate in the car and they leave, and Juliet walks slowly down the street. Again she appeared in his life. Daring and active as always. She fits him better. Maybe she was wrong, thinking that they are supposed to be together.

After all, if their meetings were a sign of fate, then, this meeting is also a sign. And what about the fact that she lives with Jack. Maybe everything should be this way and what happened, happened. James and Kate are in their eternal struggle, and she and Jack are in an eternal partnership. Maybe she should stay with Jack. After all she wasn't unhappy in their marriage…

She walks to the car. Not far from her, at the corner of there is a musician and Juliet stops to listen him.

All my life I was alone

Didn't think I'd find my part

But now I see there's joy

Inside your arms

Every day I searched for the star

That never was in the sky

And now I see the stars

Live on the Earth, yeah

And I'm happier than the morning sun

And that's the way

You said that I would be

If I gave you a chance

To come inside my life

I'm happier than the morning sun

And that's the way

It will always be

Ever since the day

You came inside of my life

It starts raining, but the musician continues playing, and Juliet stands, hypnotized, listening to the sounds of his guitar. Finally he stops and she wakes up as if from a dream and realizes that she is soaked.

The season is not particularly suited for such antics; so approaching the house Juliet is already shivering from the cold. Bath! That's all that she can think now. She leaves her bag in the hallway, throws off her shoes and ran barefoot to the bathroom. In a couple more minutes she is under a hot shower. Hot streams of water warm her body, penetrating every pore and causing it to relax. They seem to wash away all the tiredness from the day. It seems like she can stand here, in the warmth of the water, forever.

Only due to feeling dizzy, from lack of oxygen in a steamy shower, Juliet finally turns off the water. The mirror becomes misted and to see herself Juliet has to wipe it first. She leans forward and touches the smooth surface. Two blue eyes look at her from beneath her hand. She gazes at her reflection. Who is the woman she looks at now? A confident, happy doctor or a sad and lonely Other? She tries to understand herself and answer the question. No more tossing and hesitation, no more signs of destiny. Her future is her own choice!

Is she happy with her life now? She was happy until memories came back.

Does she love Jack? Yes, otherwise she would not have married him.

Is she ready to leave everything as it is now?

This is the most complicated question, but the most important one. She could live the rest of her life with Jack. There is only one problem. Now, when she remembers the past life, she knows what she could have. Now, she will always compare Jack with James and regret about the past when she was _happier then the morning sun_.

Is it worth torturing yourself and deceiving Jack? If they stay together, there will be more and more lies, more and more hypocrisy and in the end they will say goodbye each other. What if she tells Jack the truth? Then he either decides that she is crazy, or maybe he'll remember everything and go to Kate. And even if he doesn't go away, even if he stays with her, as a loyal husband, she will always wonder whether he did it for love or out of loyality.

_You'll always be with me if I let you._

Juliet smiles bitterly. The same problem, the same choice.

No, she can't leave everything as it is now.

She has to tell Jack that it's over. She just has to find the appropriate moment.


	19. Chapter 19

Juliet came down to the kitchen. Jack was already there, casting a spell over the coffee machine.

-Hello-she smiles at him.-How was your meeting with the guys? -

- As usual, nothing new.- He hands her a cup of coffee.- Patrick is once again divorced and beginning a bachelor's life, i.e. wandering the bars and drinking until dawn. He acts like a baby. Jeff talked about Lily's success in school and tried to convince us that everyone should have children, because it is so wonderful. I don't deny that children are good, but is it really necessary to discuss this at every annual meeting? Connor talked incessantly about the fact that he is planning to go on a big hike. Bragging! It would be better if he told us after the hike.-

Juliet nods, listening to his story. Everything is logical and correct, and in general it is nothing to argue with, but it's so dry.

Yes, Patrick should have settled down long ago, but is it so bad that he is still looking his soul mate? And by the way Juliet was always fine with him; there was some charm in his childishness and his humor. Juliet frowns, realizing who she saw in Patrick.

Okay, forget about Patrick. Jeff. He is the ideal of honesty and responsibility, a loving husband, a caring father. There is no reason for Jack to dislike him, but sometimes it seems that Jack feels threatened by frequent conversations about children. They have never talked about children, because their work took up almost all their time and energy. But she dreamed about having a baby. So many times she helped others to create a miracle, the birth of a new life, and she dreamt that someday she'd go through it herself. She ...

Juliet stops herself. These thoughts don't do anything productive. Though now she clearly sees that her decision is correct and they have no future.

-And how was your evening? -

-Normal- she shrugs. - You know, Jack, we need to talk.-

-Yeah, I'm listening- he turns to her.-Is something wrong? -  
She looks at him. Her words will hurt him, but it's necessary, it will be best for both of them.

She sighs. Suddenly the phone rings.

-Wait a minute- Jack smiles apologetically and goes to the phone.

-Yes? -

-Yes, it's me-

-What is wrong? -

-Great-

-Yes, of course, we'll be there as soon as possible.-

-Bye-

-What is wrong? - She asks anxiously.

-I have two bits news: good news and bad news. Guess you've probably heard the bad news, we will be late for work. And the good news is that they caught the thief and they want us to look at the things they found. I never thought that they could catch the thief so quickly. It is a miracle.-

-Yeah, a miracle- Juliet mutters when Jack goes off to change his clothes.

-So what does all this mean? What do you play with me? - She asks, not knowing from whom she expects an answer.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for all who is reading my story and please don't forget about feedback. Even if you don't like something I'd prefer to know about that. Your reviews are the only thing that shows me you are still interesting in my writings.


	20. Chapter 20

-Thank you for coming so quickly. - The girl on duty smiles. - Unfortunately, detective Ford is busy right now. Can you wait a minute? He will be free soon.-

-Of course. We can wait –

Jack's voice is calm but Juliet can feel his tension. Waiting means more delay, and Jack doesn't like being late, though he'd never acknowledge it. She takes his hand and leads him to some chairs by the wall.

Fifteen minutes pass and there is still no sign of detective Ford. Jack begins to nervously glance at the girl on duty.

-It's all right, don't worry. They know that we'll be late for work because of our visit to the LAPD.-

-Yes, of course. I just can't understand why they asked us to come as soon as possible and then force us to wait-

-Well you never know, maybe something just happened. They're not sitting idle.-

-Yes, yes, you are right. - He agrees, fidgeting in his chair and trying to get into a more comfortable position.

Five minutes later, a door opens and detective Ford comes out into the corridor, accompanied by a man and woman. Kate!

She's the one he was so busy with. She's there with him, while Juliet had to wait in the corridor. Juliet begins to get angry.

"How stupid!" she chides herself. It's his job and Kate is handcuffed, so it was unlikely that it was a pleasant conversation.

Juliet turns to Jack, trying to calm down, and sees how he tensed, his eyes on Kate.

Did he remember? She hopes for a second, but after he relinquishes eye-contact with Kate, Jack frowns, shakes his head and leans back in his chair. No attempt to follow Kate, no questions to Juliet. If he felt something, it seems he simply dismissed it from his memory.

-Sorry I kept you waiting.-James comes to them.- Federal agents don't like to wait at all- he adds peevishly.-Let's go.-

He leads them along the corridor and it's not the way she went last time. They are clearly going somewhere else, not to his office. Finally he stops in front of a metal door.

-This is our Property Room. Now I'll show you everything that we got from a criminal and you specify which of these things belong to you. Unfortunately you can't take them home now. Come in.- He opens the door to them.

There is a room with a large number of shelves, each packed with boxes.

-There are so many things here. I thought you'd return items to owners after the trials?-

-Unfortunately, sometimes there is no one to return them to- James answers seriously and Juliet stops. Because of her work she is more often faced with life rather than with death. So she absolutely forgot that everything was different for him, and he sees the world from the darkest side.

James pulls out several boxes, spreads their contents out on the table in the center of the room, and walks away so as not to bother Jack and Juliet. Jack begins to sort items, while Juliet just stands next to him.

This is the first time she saw the two of them together, in the same room. And it's so weird. On the Island they were bitter rivals, arguing with each other about almost everything. But now Jack is a doctor, James is a cop. And they don't even know they know each other.


	21. Chapter 21

-You wanted to talk about something this morning, right? - Jack asks during their drive home after work.

Yes, she did. But what should she say? Should she tell him the truth, after what happened at the police station? Maybe it will help him remember? Maybe she has to give him a choice; let him choose, himself how to live.

-Yes, I want to talk. It has to do with what has been happening to me the last few days.-

She sees the confusion in his eyes. Asking Rachel for help, he probably did not think he would have to discuss it himself.

They are silent the rest of the way home and only after sitting on the couch in the living room, they finally start the conversation.

She tries to find the right words. Finally, she shakes her head, giving up on attempts to find the appropriate wording.

-A week ago strange things began happening to me. I ... I got memories from another life.-

She sees his shocked expression. Probably he thinks she's going crazy.

-Wait, I know how it sounds. At first I myself thought I was going mad. But then I started meeting people I'd seen in those memoirs. It was then that I believed them. You know, it's such a strange feeling when you see a man who you should not know, but you know him.-

Jack lowers his eyes. Damn, she really made a mistake and he did not feel anything when he saw Kate this morning.

-Tell me about these people-he says and she doesn't understand whether he believes her or not.

-For the first time this has happened, I was at the police station.-

-Was it when you went there alone? – There is a light of understanding in his eyes.

-Yes. The detectives involved in our case... I remember them, I knew them before.-

Jack sighs and takes her hand.

-Listen. I think it's easier to figure out than you thought. It's all because of the stress. Your subconscious is playing a trick on. Nothing more.-

She wanted to protest, but he continued.

-Think to yourself, "Why do these people appear to be detectives"? Most likely you're just thinking too much about the burglary. That's why you saw them.-

That's logical! She would probably say the same thing if she hadn't remembered everything so clearly.

-It wasn't just the detectives. I remembered you and that woman we saw at the police station.-

Jack stops.

-Kate Austen. Don't tell me that she didn't seem familiar to you. -

-She did- Jack accepts. - But I think I just saw her in the news. We both saw her.-

Juliet sighs, she didn't expect it to be so difficult, but he is a man of science, after all.

-No, Jack. This feeling has nothing to do with the stories in the news and you know that. You just don't want to admit it. I understand this isn't easy. I myself did not believe it at first.-

She looks into his eyes.

-I know that you don't believe, but please try to. At least for me. Try to remember what you felt when you looked at that woman.-

Jack frowns, he clearly doesn't like what is happening, but he gives up under her pleading look.

-Fine. If this is so important to you, I'll do it-

He leans back and closes his eyes. She is sure that he actually tries to remember all his feelings, instead of just pretending to do that. This is the same Jack she knew on the Island.

-We were sitting there and I thought, why the hell it was necessary to ask us to come quickly, if they were busy? I thought about how many cases were waiting for me in the hospital, while I was sitting there.-

He says, trying to return to a few hours ago.

-A few more minutes and I'm going to break into his office myself. He thinks just because he is a detective now, he can do anything he wants. And then the door opens and I see her. She is so beautiful but so sad. I look into her eyes, unable to look away when she passes by. She's with him. She's with him again. She leaves and ... That's all. Then we went with the detective to the Property Room.-He opens his eyes and blinks frequently, trying to come back to reality.

-Is that enough for you?- He asks, like he had not realized yet what he had just said.

She nods and smiles. He remembers.

-Why are you smiling? -

-Because I'm no longer alone. You remember too.-

-What?-He looks at her puzzled, and then his own words finally sink in.

-She's with him again. - He whispers, stunned.

-But how is this possible?- He looks at her asking for answers.-I don't even know her.-

-You know her. - She looks at him.-You have to remember. We were on the Island. You decide to detonate a hydrogen bomb. And here we are. Although I think that we should not have remembered.-

He stays still and she sees the whole gamut of emotions played out across his face. Tension, surprise, shock, recognition, and finally the pain.

-I ... I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt you-he whispers.

-Everything's fine now-she takes his hand.-After all we are here, you managed to get all of us off the Island.-


	22. Chapter 22

-But why are we the only ones who remember? – Jack asks when he finally recovered from the shock.

-I don't know. Perhaps we should help them remember. You had to see Kate to feel something and yet it wasn't real remembering.-

-And you? How did it happen to you? What made you remember? You had no one to help you, right?- He looks at her.

-It came to me in a dream. I don't know how or why, but one night my whole life flashed before my eyes in one dream.-

-And you just believed it? -

-No- she chuckles.-I acted absolutely like you are acting now. I decided that I was just overtired. After all, you never know what can be believed in a dream. I believed later, when I went to the police station. I saw James and at that exact moment, I knew that my dreams were real. Otherwise, how could I know so much about him?-

-Yes, of course - he looks away and says cheerfully, trying to hide his embarrassment.-Who would have thought that he would become a detective?-

She looks at him, surprised. Is it bitterness that she's in love with another man? Could he still love her? What about Kate?

-Are you alright? - She puts her hand on his arm.-If you need more time ... -

-No, I'm fine. -He raises his head abruptly, ready to rush right into battle. The same Jack she remembers.

-That's just so strange to have two different sets of memories. Now I understand why you were so distract during last few days. On the one hand, the Island, rescue and coming back preoccupied you. On the other hand, me and you, our family, our work. -

He pauses, not knowing how to continue. They are still married, and talking about Kate isn't appropriate. However she nods encouragingly and he is once again surprised by how great Juliet is at understanding him. It wasn't the same with Kate, she always waited for him to announce his thoughts. Jack looks at Juliet again. She's so quiet, reliable, gentle, kind, and affectionate. He loves her, not like he loves Kate, but he does love her. Maybe he even would have stayed with her, but whether it would be fair to her? Immediately he recalls their first meeting in Dharmaville. How he was looking for Sawyer and she opened the door. The shock he felt at that moment he saw Sawyer sitting comfortably in the chair with a book in his hands.

-I understand you. I went through the same thing. And I hesitated long enough before I dared to start this conversation. But I'm glad I did it, because now we both remember.-

They stay silent, not knowing what else can be said. Then Juliet remembers her list.

- I did some investigation - she said, pulling out a piece of paper and handing it to Jack.-We aren't the only whose life have been changed. Looks like, the bomb's influence on our destiny is stronger than we expected. Although some thing still remained unchanged.-

Jack looked through her notes.

- I'm not so good at biographies, but I can see that it affected everyone.-

-Yes-

-Now what? We remember and they don't. Should we leave everything as it is now, or should we start playing God? -

Juliet is surprised by Jack's question. She asked herself the same one, but she was hoping that Jack would offer a solution.

-Are you really able to leave everything as it is now? - She asks, staring at him.-Could you do nothing, knowing that Kate will be sent into jail? –

Not that she accuses him, just that it is something he has to deal with.

-No- he responds immediately.

-Well, it means we have no choice.-

-I will help her, but it doesn't mean I have to remind her about the Island.-

She looks at him and sees herself, hears the same words she used to try to convince herself that she should stay away from James. That seemed logical then, but now, looking back, she can see the whole picture. It's just fear. They were afraid of being rejected, just as they were in 1977, but love means having faith in your loved one, right?

-Do you love her? -

-Yes-

-Then why don't you just tell her that? -

-You know, he gave me the same advice – Jack mumbled.

-What?-

There, in the jungle, before start fighting I told Sawyer that I had nothing to lose, because I already made a mistake and lost Kate and he said that instead of destroying the whole world I should just apologize and tell her my feelings.-

Juliet sits still, unable to say anything. Those words refer to her as much as they did to Jack.

- We should tell them about our feelings right now and let them choose themselves.-


	23. Chapter 23

The next day, as soon as their shifts at the hospital ended, they went home, much to surprise of their colleagues. They couldn't waste time. Yesterday they agreed to join efforts to rescue Kate. Given that James was with Miles, Juliet figured that he would be okay when and if he remembered, so he would help Jack first. They even developed a plan. First, they had to learn as much as possible about Kate's case and the evidence against her, so they could get the right lawyer to take her case.

Returning home, Juliet immediately went to the computer to search for any possible information, and Jack called his friends, who were experts in forensic medicine, to try to find out something from them. However, all he could get after a few hours of calling was very vague information about how Kate's father died at his home in an explosion of household gas.

Jack walked into the room. Juliet still sat buried in the screen and surrounded by a bunch of print outs.

-Wow. You are luckier than me .- Jack whistled, pointing to the print outs.- Maybe you can take a break, so we'll be able to eat something and discuss what you found?-

-Yeah, good idea- Juliet mutters, still looking at the screen.

-I'm waiting for you in the kitchen-

-Uh-huh-

Jack sighs and goes to the kitchen. He warms up the pasta, places in on plates and invites Juliet once again.

-Yeah, one more minute.-

After waiting a few more minutes, Jack takes the plates and goes to her. If the mountain will not come to Mohammed, Mohammed must go to the mountain. He resolutely pushes the computer back, ignoring Juliet's protests and puts a plate in front of her.

-So, what do we have?- he asks, when Juliet's plate is finally empty.

-There isn't much reliable information, mainly tabloid articles and so on, but I managed to find something.- She says, taking print outs and checking through them.-Kate was arrested at Aug. 4, the day after explosion. By some coincidence, neither she nor her mother was there. But her father wasn't so lucky. -

-Then, Kate did it? As she did the previous time?-Jack asks hoarsely.

-I wouldn't be so sure- Juliet looks up at Jack.

-As I've said there is little confirmed information, and therefore it's hard to judge. But one thing I can tell you for sure is, it's different from the previous time. -

He looks at her in amazement. She gave him hope, but what if she's wrong.

Anyway she continues. -You know, Ben had information about all of you. I saw Kate's file. Last time, before blowing up the house, she insured it and gave her mother all the documents. She left town the same night. This time there is no insurance and Kate didn't try to run. She was arrested at her boyfriend's apartment. His name is Tom. -

-But if she didn't try to escape, then why she was accused and arrested? - Jack asks.

-Good question- Juliet looks through her notes. - Here! - She exclaims.-It says that a month earlier, similar incident occurred at her father's work.-

- Was there explosion? -

-No, luckily the bomb was able to be found quickly and neutralized. The person who planted it was never found, but a surveillance camera recorded Kate entering the room where the bomb was discovered. And, according to his colleagues, shortly before the incident they all witnessed the quarrel. So it is no wonder that police think she is the offender. -

-So, she could be innocent. – He murmurs thoughtfully.

-Yes, but she had both, motive and opportunity - Juliet says. -And to add bad to worse, she escaped from custody. -

For a while Jack sits silently, trying to think in all he heard.

-No, I don't believe she killed him. – He finally announces.-All of us managed to change our lives. I'm sure, Kate did the same. She didn't kill her father. -

Juliet nods, Jack has a point, and it was really hard to believe, that Kate would have remained in the city, letting herself be found so easily.

-I think you're right. Then we have to find a good lawyer for her.-

-I'm sure it will not be a problem. After all, you said yourself that all the evidence against her is circumstantial.-

-Yes, but there is still a problem .-

-What? -

-In addition to the explosion, Kate has done a lot more.-

-What did she do? -

-Car theft, intrusion on private property, blackmail, and resisting arrest ... I don't know exactly which of these are true, but as I understand, the police can easily prove her guilt. And this is clearly not going to help Kate prove she's innocent in her dad's death. -

-Well then, we need a very good lawyer- Jack says dryly, getting up.

Juliet is watching how he paces the room, back and forth. She would like to help, but all her friends were doctors not lawyers. Juliet begins to recall all former classmates, but none of them went to law school, though ...

-It seems Rachel had a few people in her class who were planning to become lawyers – she suggests. - I'll try to find out what they are doing now and you search the Internet, to see who we could hire. -

Jack nods and sits down at the computer.


	24. Chapter 24

-What's happening, Juliet? -

-Don't worry, Rachel. Everything is fine.-

-Fine? You are calling me in the middle of the night and asking if any of my friends are lawyers and you call that fine?- Rachel exclaims.

Juliet takes the phone away from her ear to muffle Rachel's voice.

-There is nothing you should be worried about. Just that a friend is in trouble and we urgently need a lawyer. That is all.-

-Is that so? - Rachel's voice is still full of distrust.

-Yes, Rachel. That's all.- Juliet repeats with conviction. – Do you know anyone? -

A few seconds later Rachel sighs and gives up.

-I called around, to almost my whole class-she mutters - It turned out that only two of them went on to law school, but one has thrown it away and started breeding horses .-

-And what about other?-Juliet asks breathlessly.

-You are lucky. She not just a lawyer, she specializes in the area of interest to you. I already sent you all her contact information.-

-Great. Thanks Rachel. -

-You're welcome. Just tell me someday what's happening and don't even think about telling me that everything is normal. -

Juliet smiles at how well Rachel knows her. -Okay. -

Juliet returns to the living room. Jack sits, leaning back on the couch with his eyes closed. There is a paper with several names near him. Juliet moves closer and only then realizes that he's fallen asleep.

She carefully picks up the laptop and leaves the room. The day has been really long, but there is still one thing she has to finish. She has to connect with Rachel's friend and convince her to take up Kate's case. She opens her mail. Rachel sent her not only her e-mail address, but even phone number and full address. Considering the time Juliet decides against calling. So instead, she sends an e-mail with a brief explanation of the case and requests her decision as soon as possible. She expects that the answer will come in the morning, that's why the signal of the received message catches her by surprise. Juliet opens the letter. It's briefly and concise.  
"Arrive tomorrow at 9 am. Flight 420."

Juliet closes laptop and walks to where Jack is.

-Jack- She shakes him.

-Aaa-he opens his eyes and tries to focus on her.-I fell asleep, sorry. I found few people ... – he mumbles.

-It's too late. Let 's go to bed.- she interrupts him.

-But what about the search?-

He continues to persist, although it's clearly visible, how exhausted he is.

- Tomorrow Rachel's friend is coming. She is a lawyer. Let's see what she'll be able to offer us. -

-So you're able to come to some agreement?- Tiredness disappears from his face.

-Only about her coming here and meeting with us-she smiles – You can thank me tomorrow, and now it's sleep time.-

-Well, I'm really tired .- he gets up from the couch, stretching his stiff arms-When does she arrive? -

-At 9 am, so there isn't much time to sleep.-Juliet quietly pushes him toward the bedroom.

-What's her name?- He seemed too excited about the upcoming meeting.

-Ilana Verdanski- Juliet answers, passing by him and entering their guest room.

-Good night, Jack .-


	25. Chapter 25

-Are you sure you don't need my help there? – Juliet clarifies once again.

-Of course, I'm sure. You've already done enough -Jack smiles.-Don't worry, everything will be okay. Ilana said our chances are good.-

-I am glad-She was so happy to see hope shining in Jack's eyes.

-Thank you- he takes her hand and looks into her eyes.

-If you are talking about Ilana, Rachel found her, not me- she responds quickly, trying to hide her embarrassment.

-Thank you for everything you did. I won't forget this.-

She nods silently.

-Now you should go to Sawyer, I've already kept you too long with my problems -

-You know, I wanted to help you-

-And I appreciate it.-he nods-But now it's time for you to start your life. Don't postpone it, hiding behind helping me. -

-You're right. It's just…-she pauses- I'm scared. What if he doesn't remember, or if ... -

-Forget it, there is no 'if' now- Jack interrupts her.-You love him. He loves you even if he doesn't remember yet.-

-Yes, I hope you are right.- Juliet meets his eye-Wish me luck-

-Good luck -

Juliet is sitting in her car in front of the police station, not knowing what to do now. She can't just go to him and say that they lived on the Island in a past life, and then they blew up hydrogen bomb and ended up here. She would be immediately sent into a mental institution. No! She has to wait for him here and try to talk with him on his way home. She leans back in the seat, preparing for a long wait surveying, in her head, she runs through the possible options for their conversation.

She must tell him the truth.

_-__James- she calls him._

_-Mrs Shephard- he turns around in surprise._

_-Please, just Juliet-she smiles._

_-Okay- he passes his hand through the hair, a clear sign that he was uncomfortable._

_-I have to tell you something-_

_-O__f course, I'm listening mis…Juliet__ -__He looks at her expectantly, but she doesn't know where to start._

_-What is wrong?- Now he is truly worried._

_-You don't remember, but we have met before, in a past life.__Your plane crashed on an Island ... -_

_She sees his face become tense and he has barely moved._

_-You don't believe me- she sighs._

_-__No, I believe you- he says too quickly. - Let's take a walk and you can tell me everything.- He treats her like she's a child._

No, this won't work. He had already decided that she is crazy and it's unlikely that he'll pay attention to her words now.

Maybe she has to start with something simpler, such as how well she knows him.

_-I have to tell you something. I know you James__-_

_-Well, yes, we met before - his eyes confused and wary.__A little more and he again decides that she is crazy._

_-__No, I'm not talking about our meetings.__I know you much better than as just a friend.__ I k__now when you are sarcastic, and when it's just friendly banter. I know, when you're angry, and when you need to be left alone.-__He looks at her suspiciously and she hurries to continue.__-Try me. Ask anything and I'll answer.-_

_-Is it some kind of joke? - He shakes his head and turns to leave._

_-Wait. I know how your parents died- she says the first thing that comes to her head and only when he abruptly turns around and rushes to her, she realizes that it was a mistake._

_-How do you know that?__Who sent you? - He almost hisses, hanging over her, with eyes full of anger, which she thought she would never see._

No, this won't work either. Now she's made him angry. How could she forget how painful this topic was for him?

Maybe she has to start with her feelings rather than with their past.

_-__James- she calls him._

_-Mrs Shephard- he turns around in surprise._

_-Please, just Juliet-she smiles._

_-Okay, Juliet-_

_-I just wanted to say…__After our meeting in the park ... And then in the cafe ... I thought a lot about you.-_

_He expects her to continue._

_-I love you- she admits, looking at him._

_-I ... - __Confusion is reflected on his face.-I don't know what to say.- _

_He tries to choose his words carefully.-I am flattered by your attention, but there is nothing I can do. You have a husband, and I'm not going to become the third wheel. – _

_She sees the disappointment in his eyes._

Again, no. Now he decides that she is suggesting him to become her lover. God, she doesn't want to think what he'll think about her afterward.

Juliet grabs her head. She's at dead end. How to start this conversation without making him think she's crazy, dangerous or depraved?


	26. Chapter 26

James comes out of the Police station and drives away. Juliet still hasn't found a way to talk to him. She follows him at a short distance, hoping that something will dawn upon her. He gets to a house. Perhaps he lives there. Juliet remembers the address, mostly because of old 'Other' habits rather than for some other reason.

After half an hour, Juliet starts thinking that if this is really his house, he may not come out again today. Suddenly her phone rings. The sudden sound makes her jump and she hits her head.

-Son of a bitch! - She mutters, rubbing her head and reaching for the phone.

-Hello-

-Juliet-

-Rachel -Juliet breaks into a smile. Right now, her older sister would be the most useful person to call.

–It's good that you called.-

-Wow, did you accidentally hit your head? Because it's a first time that you're glad I called. – Rachel says sarcastically.

-Yes, I did hit my head accidentally, but no, it isn't the reason I'm glad you called. I need your help, sis.-

-I just knew that there must be something else- Rachel grumbles, but Juliet is sure that there is a huge smile on her sister's face.-And what do you need from me? I have to warn you I have no more friends who are lawyers? -

-Don't worry, I don't need any more lawyers. And by the way thank you very much from both, me and Jack. Ilana is great. -

-You're welcome. But I'm still waiting for you to explain to me what's going on.-

Juliet hesitates. On the one hand she doesn't want to tell Rachel about Jack, Kate and the rest, but on the other hand, she needs her help with James.

-Do you remember what we talked about when you came to LA? -

-Yes-

-I changed my mind. I don't know how or why all of this happened, but this is my chance to be happy. -

Rachel is silent for a while and then she says -And what about Jack? -

-He remembered, too.-Juliet pauses, not knowing whether to add something else or not.

-I see, and then I guess there is no problem now. After all, as I understand it, in that other life, you weren't a couple. -

-Yes-

-Apparently, Ilana is helping Jack's girl?- Rachel continues to reason aloud- because I doubt Mr. Ford could get into trouble in such a short period of time.-

-You're right-

Juliet sighs with relief, glad that Rachel understood everything by herself.

-Well, I can't say that I understand any of it, or that I don't think it's science fiction, but if you and Jack will be happy at the end, who am I to disturb you?-

-Thanks Rach. Your support is very important to me.-

-No problem. By the way, what did you want to ask me? -

-It has to do with James-

-What a surprise-Rachel laughs- Could you be more specific? -

-I don't know how to start our conversation. I considered my options on how to tell him the truth, and none of them are suitable, because, at best, he'll decide that I'm crazy. -

-Well, it's really a problem, considering how absurd it sounded when you told me about it. And how did you manage to tell Jack about it? -

-It was absolutely different with him. He began remembering himself. All I had to do was just accelerated the process. And don't forger we are married, so it's not the same as if Jack was learned about the Island from some unknown woman. -

-I understand-Rachel pauses thinking about possible solutions.-Then you have to stop being an unknown woman for him. - She says finally.

-What?-

-Sometimes, if you don't see a way to do something, then it really doesn't exist. Don't hurry things. Let him remember himself, as Jack did and try to be there when it happens. -

Don't press him, just continue communication. She'll help him remember, or make him fall in love with her again. It's so obvious.

-Thank you Rachel, you're a genius. -

-I know.-she chuckles.- I'm sure you are eager to start acting, just tell me later how everything went.-Surely-

* * *

**A/N:** Well, we finally came to their long-waited conversation. Hope you are still interested in this story, we are almost at the end of it. As always, please, tell me what do you think, your reviews make my day.


	27. Chapter 27

Juliet is walking in the park, waiting for James. She spent a week figuring out his daily schedule and now she's quite sure that soon he will be here with Enos.

What a funny name. Who would have thought that he would give his puppy the same name he called Miles? She laughed, imagining the expressions on their faces when they discussed such a strange choice of a nickname. James probably smirked and Miles tried to pounce on James. In Dharma times she and Jin would be the ones who eventually would have to separate them. Jin, where is he? What happened to him? Did he meet Sun?

Lost in thoughts, she nearly misses them, but Enos runs toward her, happily barking and wagging his tail.

-Hi boy -she bends over to stroke him.-Where's your master? Did you run away from him? -

As if understanding her words, the puppy turns back and rushes to James who appears from behind the trees. He jumps around, vigorously wagging his tail and trying to get a stick from James' hand. Juliet watches their comic struggle with a smile. Finally Enos gets the stick and runs towards her, as if asking to play with him.

- Traitor! You left me for the beautiful lady. - She hears James' grumblings, but the puppy is already enthusiastically running after the stick, without paying any attention to his owner.

-Good evening, Mrs. Shepard! We meet again. I hope this time you are not plagued by Enos. -

-No. He is very cute. For me it is a pleasure to play with him. If you do not mind, of course- she adds, taking the stick again and looking at James.

-Of course not, enjoy yourself. – He waves his hand and sits on the nearest bench.- I'll rest a little.-

Juliet throws the stick over and over again, trying to throw it as far as possible, so she can have time to talk with James, but the puppy, encouraged by active play, does not give her a moment of peace. Enos runs for it with a joyful bark and a minute later the stick is again in her hand, while James stretches out on the bench, closes his eyes and basks in the glow of the setting sun.

Half an hour later Juliet begins to wonder how much more unspent energy Enos has. However, seeing her confusion, James immediately stops the game.

-Enough- He gets up and takes puppy by the collar.-Looks like you've already tired out the lady. So let's go home-He says decisively, paying no attention to the pitiful glances the puppy gives him.

-It's fine, I'm not tired- Juliet tries to intervene, but stops under his derisive look.

-Maybe Enos could just run on his own for a while - She tries to come up with another suggestion- After all it's his only active time.-

-Can't argue with that-James sighs.-I have a work to do and he would be better off living on a farm where there are a lot of places to run. Maybe even on some deserted island -he laughs and Juliet shudders.

Memory? Or just coincidence?

-And what about his owner? Where would you most like to be, in town or on a farm? -

James thought for a while before answering.

-Don't get me wrong, Mrs. Shepard, I love my job and sometimes it is the only meaning I have in my life- Juliet sees in his eyes a brief gleam of old pain. -But if you ask me where I'm comfortable, I would prefer to live on a farm. I spent my childhood there. On a farm everything is simple and clear. You don't have to pretend to be someone else. Your actions are the only thing that matters. -

-I never thought that I'd hear such words from a cop- Juliet grins, but immediately realizes how bad it sounded, so she adds – Unfortunately it's the same in the hospital, you should have think about every word you say.-

He nods, and Juliet is trying hard to think about what else they can talk about. With Rachel it seemed so easy to communicate with him, and now they are both sitting in silence and it is not the same comfortable silence to which she was accustomed.

-Attention! Here and now! – James says quietly.

He is deep on his thoughts, and most likely these words aren't addressed to her, but she still asks -What? –

-"Attention! Here and now!" -He repeats louder, turning to her.- From "Island" by Aldous Huxley. We often forget about what's really important, and we need a reminder from the other side. We should be more careful about every thing around us, and this means the here and now.-

She nods, puzzled by his words, not quite understanding what to say in response.

-I haven't read it-

-Try it, it could be interesting for you. Sometimes, I imagine what it's like to live on an island where there are no laws of civilization, no money, no politics ... -

Juliet listens attentively to him, because now he is talking about their life in the Dharma Initiative. Maybe he doesn't remember, but he unconsciously seeks to return to it.

-Guess I got carried away. Sorry, you probably came to the park to relax and not to talk about books. - He rises from the bench.

-You apologize again, and there is nothing to apologize for. You have told me so many interesting things and I'll definitely read the book. And by the way, I've never thanked you for so quickly finding our belongings. - She smiles.

-Frankly, this was pure coincidence. You are a lucky woman, Mrs. Shepard.-

-Oh yeah?-She laughs.- You are the only one who thinks so-

-Then the rest should change their point of view- he shrugs.-Because this is first time in my life a car full of stolen items crashed right into a police car .-

-Really? I thought crooks would be more cautious.-

-Well, to be fair, this car was hijacked not long before.-

-Somebody stole the car from the thief?-

Juliet says and they both laugh. She feels so good at this moment, because everything is just like before. They discuss the previous day and laugh at little things.

-Well, happy to see you again Mrs. Shepard. Give your husband my regards. – James says, suddenly becoming more serious, as if remembering that they are not in Dharma, and she isn't his wife.

-Surely - she mutters, looking after him.


	28. Chapter 28

_Juliet, __hope you're fine. I went to Iowa to talk with Kate's mother.__ Call me any time you need me.__  
__Jack.__  
_

_Hi Rachel.__I met him in the park, as I planned, but it wasn't as I expected it to be. __I can't be in the park every day because he might figure out that something isn't quite right.__I have to think of something ...__  
__Juliet._

_I remember what you mean by "I have to think", so don't you dare shut out the outside world.__I know you are scared, but you must continue.__ Call me, if you want to talk about it, but__ not before 4 pm. __ There is a play at Julian's school and I'm the one who is responsible for all arrangements.__ I can't imagine how I agreed to this.__Remember my words, never agree to help in school performances.__  
__Rachel._

_Didn't even think about it.__On the contrary, after our meeting in the park, I am feeling quite like a drug addict.__I miss him so much…__  
__BUT the good news is that __I've found a reason for our next meeting.__  
__Juliet.__  
__P.S. __I'm sure the play will be fine._

_Happy for you.__ Can't w__ait to hear the details.__  
__The performance took place and I'm free now. You can't how happy I am now, though there are still some people I want to strangle.__  
__Rachel.__  
__Attachments. __Download in one archive._

_Thank you for the photos.__Julian is so cute in his costume.__I hope you got the play on video so I'll be able to see it all.__  
__Juliet.__  
__P.S. __Wish me luck._

_Good luck.__  
__Rachel._

* * *

-James! - She calls him.

-Mrs Shephard? - He turns around and looks at her with surprise.

-Just Juliet, I'm so tired of Dr. Shepard.-

-Can understand you.-he nods.- Looks like our accidental meetings are becoming common, Juliet.- he deliberately emphasizes the last word.

-Well, actually, it's not accidental.-

He looks at her dumbfounded.

-Remember the last time we met, you told me to read Huxley's book? I've read it. Very interesting story, which made me think about my life. The problem is I have no one to discuss it with. My colleagues aren't fiction readers. So I decided to set up our meeting.- she lowers her head with mocking guilt.

-Well. I am happy to help you with this problem mis... Juliet – He corrects himself under her reproachful look.-Anyway, police should help with problems, right?- He grins.

* * *

_Hey!__A week has passed, and you haven't told me anything.__Are you okay there? __Rachel._

_I'm alive and healthy.__ There's n__othing to worry about.__ Sorry that I didn't write you, but I've had quite a hectic week at work__ and I have to read _"_Foucault's Pendulum"__ by tomorrow.__  
__Juliet._

_W__hat's the hurry with this book? Did__I miss something?__  
__Rachel._

_Nothing special.__ W__e created a kind of book club for two of us.__Now we meet periodically and discuss books. With my work, I haven't even started the story.__  
__Juliet._

_So that's it ... Now everything is clear.__ You eventually managed to __interest the guy.__  
Though __I never thought it would have something to do with books.__Detective Ford is full of surprises.__  
__Rachel._

_

* * *

_

They look at each other. She never felt so good with anyone, as she feels with him. Nobody could understand her the way he could. His life wasn't easy but he managed to save the ability to laugh and to accept people as they were and she loved him for it. She loved every line on his face, every wrinkle. She knew them all. The one in the middle of his forehead which appears when he frowns. These small ones in the corners of his eyes which appear when he squints. The one from his smile. She remembered how they all smoothed out when he slept and she always regretted that she couldn't erase them from his face during the day.

-Mrs Shephard! - His voice takes her out of her thoughts. James stands in front of her with a strange look on his face.

At first, Juliet doesn't understand what happened, but then she sees her own hand. Absentmindedly she took his hand and began stroking it, and thank God that she didn't do anything else. There is so much more to their interaction in her thoughts.

-Sorry, I got carried away- she immediately pulls back her hand.

For a while they sit in tense silence.

-Listen, it was a pleasure to discuss books with you. I didn't expect that our tastes and preferences would be so similar. But I think we should stop this.-

-But ... -

He stops her. -I'm not a boy, Juliet, and I'm not going to hide from your husband. Maybe you should look for someone else. -

Damn! She screwed up everything with one single act. And what should she do now?

-Wait a minute, James. I'm ... I'm sorry, I probably should have been honest with you. Just ... I felt so good and comfortable with you, that I was afraid to destroy what we had.- She says the first thing that comes to her mind, just to keep him around. -Me… my husband and I… we decided to divorce. This is a mutual decision, that will be better for both of us ... But the house is no longer what it used to be. It's so empty ... Then I met you and that book ... I haven't been so comfortable with anybody for so long... - she pauses, not knowing what else to add.

She nervously pulls away, watching him and waiting for his response.

-Sorry for the harshness. I didn't know that. -

She could feel his awkwardness. She remembers how much he hates to see women's tears, because he simply doesn't understand how to reassure them.

-Maybe we could forget what happened and start over.-

She looks at him, not believing her luck.

-It's not every day you find such a pleasant companion. - He smiles and she can't figure out whether he is joking or serious.

* * *

_Today, I thought I screwed up everything, but maybe I'm really lucky, because my mistake turned into significant progress a__nd I hope soon I'll have something to tell you.__  
__Juliet._

**A/N:** Thank you for reviews. They meant so much for me.


	29. Chapter 29

-Hi, Sis. How are you? -

- Rachel. Is something wrong? -

-Oh, no! Again? Can't I call you without a reason?-Rachel exclaims.

-No.– Juliet answers immediately. - So tell me what happened. -

Rachel sighs offended but Juliet knows her well enough to just wait until she finally explains her phone call. -Nothing special has happened-

-Rach, just spit it out-

-Okay – Rachel gives up.- You promised to tell me what's happening, but never did. I worry. -

Juliet smiles. Rachel is just curios.

-How is your book club with Detective Ford going? -

-Good-Juliet answers curtly. There is nothing more to say.

-That's all? Good?-Rachel can't believe such a short answer.

-Yes, good. No problems, no fears, we feel so good together.-

-Oh, I see… Are there any further plans for this "good" thing? -

-Rach- Juliet exclaims. -We're just friends. -

-Of course- Rachel grins, and then asks seriously. - He still doesn't remember, does he? What are you gonna do next? -

-I'm going to wait. He already feels something, he just doesn't realize it yet. -

-How can that be, that he feels but not remember? -

-We recently discussed how it feels to get on a deserted island and survive alone. See? He's already thinking about it.-

-Listen, Julie- There is an edge in Rachel's voice. -I am glad that you feel good with him, but ... It could be a coincidence, nothing more. Don't deceive yourself. -

-I'm not deceiving myself. I know you're worried, but believe me, I know what I'm doing. -

-Okay ... Do you have some plans for the evening?- Rachel asks, trying to change the subject.

-James invited me to visit an exhibition of vintage cars-

-What? - Rachel is shocked, and then there are some strange sounds like a strangled laugh.

-You heard me- Juliet answers offended. –By the way, I love cars. -

-Yes, I remember, I remember- Rachel managed to answer finally. –All my guys ended up lost in the garage with you.-

- I wasn't doing that on purpose, they were just interested in cars.-

-Forget it.-Rachel finishes the argument.- I see things are serious between the two of you, considering he's taking you to an exhibition. Isn't he worried about your husband? -

-He knows that we aren't together anymore. I had to tell him about it in one of our first meetings, otherwise everything would have ended even before it had begun. -

-Really? Well, nice to see he's a decent man. Then guess I can trust him with my younger sister. Have a nice evening.-


	30. Chapter 30

Since Ilana's arrival, Juliet almost never sees Jack because all his free time he is spent with Miss Verdanski looking for ways to prove Kate's innocence. She doesn't ask him about the progress, knowing that Jack doesn't want to talk about the case until it is over. After all, she herself isn't alone anymore. After that conversation about her and her husband, everything changed. James began to feel much more relaxed. They had gone beyond discussing books to talking about sports, music and travel. James didn't stop to wonder how much they have in common and once even admitted that he hadn't expected to meet a woman like Juliet. She smiled at his confession, and nodded. After all, once she didn't think that she would be able to find a tall and handsome man with a good sense of humor, whose favorite pastime would be reading.

_-Where are you going, Blondie? - James is lying in a hammock, sipping his beer._

_Juliet paused in astonishment and arched her eyebrow.__Yes, she stayed on the Island because of him, but it didn't give him the right to control her every move._

_-Can lady take a break from three men in the house?- She jokes, going to move on, but he stops her._

_-Yes, of course, but you can still have company. After all it's unsafe to walk alone.-_

_James __easily jumps from the hammock.__Either he is curious as to where she is going, or he is suffering from boredom, or maybe it's both. __Juliet still can't figure him out._

_-If you go with me, it will no longer be relief from being around men. –She notes.- Nothing will happen to me.__ I'm not going to go outside of the fence, and I'm sure I can protect myself from the hippies.-_

-_Of course, you are but it would be much easier for me to have your back, if I know where you are. - He smiles, displaying his dimples and ... shit! ...__ It__ worked._

-_Amy invited me to a book club meeting. – Juliet admits with a sigh, getting herself ready for all the stupid nicknames - such as bookworm – that he would manage to create, but he surprises her._

_-Really?__There is a book club here?__ D__o you think they'll mind if I come with you? -_

_Juliet doesn't know how to react.__ Is he__ that interested in books or is it just that he doesn't want to let her out of his sight?_

_-I don't think they would mind, but there is a problem, James. You should have read the book that was chosen by one of the club members.__-_

_-I know how it works, sweetheart.-James chuckles.-So what is the book? -_

_- "Morel's invention "-_

_-Okay, let's go.__-_

_Juliet hesitates for a minute.__She expected many things from James Ford, but certainly not him being interested in discussing books.__The only literature she saw him reading in the camp were magazines with cars, and of course, scantily clad women._

_-Don't worry, I won't disturb you, I'll sit quietly in a corner and listen to your discussion - he winks at her as if reading her thoughts._

-_Jim, glad to see you- Amy greets them. - We always welcome new members. Did Juliet tell you what we're discussing today? -_

_-Yes, the story written by Casares__. - James nods, walking into the living room and looking over the crowd.__ There were mostly women and a couple of older men, whom he had never met before._

_-Everybody's here now, so let's begin our meeting. Does anybody want to start the discussion? -_

_James was sitting in the corner as he her and Juliet wondered whether he had read this story or simply expected that he wouldn't be asked. _

_Half an hour later, trying to draw newcomers into the conversation, Amy asks James. _

_-What do you think, Jim? __What would__ you do in his place?__ Guess, it's easier for you__ to put yourself in his position.-_

_-Mmmm- he pretends to think about his answer, but if he hasn't read ... Juliet starts to think how to save him from this embarrassing situation, when he continues._

_-Well I can't say that this is much easier for me.__After all, there was no escaping from the police and, hiding in the marshes, where all I could do was observe some strange group of people. Although I surely crashed on some Island -He winks and Amy smiles in return. - But if I really was at the end of a blind alley and found myself in such circumstances, I think I would do the same.__A man can do many things to keep from being alone.__ I__n choosing between a lonely life on the island where I would be forced to watch the happiness of other people, happiness that I didn't have, and death that would give me the opportunity to finally become a part of this small group, that would give me the hope to find a family,__I would chose the latter. -_

_Juliet sits stunned.__He did not just read it, though she did not expect that either, he managed to turn it into the story of his life.__Catching her glance, he smiles at her as if saying, "Did you expect it?" But his mask couldn't deceive her anymore. Now she knew that there was a much deeper person under it. He just doesn't allow to see him this way._

-What are you thinking about?-

-Nothing serious. I remembered a time when I was a member of a book club. -

They are walking in the park, and as always, Enos is running somewhere ahead.

-And how was it? Never participated in anything like that.-

-Oh, it was fun. I think you should try it. –

-Nah. I have never understood this mass discussion of books. The only thing that matters is what you see in the book and not what author could mean.-

-You are a philosopher, detective.-

-Just a little- he smiles, looking into her eyes and ...

In an instant he is suddenly so close that she feels his breath on her face. But then he pauses, as if giving her the opportunity to stop him, not because of some insecurity, but out of respect for her. Juliet reaches out to meet him, and that's all he needs to start acting. He kisses her gently, tenderly, maybe even a little shyly. She closes her eyes, returning his kiss with all passion she had accumulated during those days. How long has she been waiting for this? How long has she dreamed of him hugging her like this? How long has she imagined the silk of his hair under her fingers?


	31. Chapter 31

Quiet evening. They are alone in the park. She is so beautiful. Her smile is shining. He is unable to think about anything except her smile. He wants to kiss her, right here, right now.

He leans toward her. Her eyes are so deep and clear. They look straight into his soul, giving him peace and harmony, which he hadn't had since his childhood. She reaches for him, her lips open a little, in anticipation of a kiss, and he touches them, gently, tenderly, still fearing that all of it is just a dream, but she answers on his kiss passionately, pulling him closer to her, as proprietress and damn but he is ready to allow her that. He could do everything for her, because she is his home, his family, his life.

_-Is this for me? - She smiles, turning to him._

_Her smile is so warm and delightful.__ E__very time he sees this smile, his heart starts to beat faster.__Every time he wants to go to her, to hug her and not to let go ever._

_-I love you- she whispers, throwing her arms round his neck._

_- I love you back-_

-What? - He steps away from her and freezes. They're in the park, not in the kitchen.

-What's wrong? - She asks anxiously. He looks into her eyes and… _-__What? –H__e __asks angrily._

_-You wanted to tell me what had happened during the flash. - She replies calmly._

_-__No, I don't. -_

_-Then do you want to now?- She says, and he realizes that he really wants to speak about it._

-I ... I don't understand. -

She takes his hand.

_- You've still got my back? -_

_-And you? -_

-Where is it from? We are together in our house... How can it be? – He asks in shock.

-This is our past life - she says, firmly gripping his hand.-Do you remember the Island? Plane crash? -

He stops. Images from his life appear before his eyes, but it wasn't his life, was it?

That's him when he was sixteen years old and he ran away from his Uncle to live at the expense of women. That's him when he flew to Australia and killed a man. That's him after the plane crash; he runs out of the jungle and sees her. Those flashes that almost killed them and finally that's the most awful moment of his life; she lets go of his hand and falls.

He is unable to say anything, just squeezing her hand as if afraid that she will disappear. This feeling of emptiness that haunted him all his life, emptiness, which only she was able to fill. And when she left him the emptiness came over him, absorbing him, turning him into some empty shell without any thoughts or feelings, acting only out of habits.

-James- she calls him, touching his cheek by her hand, trying to distract him from his memories.

-You – he exhales in a barely audible voice.-You let go. -

She sees the tears in his eyes, and she remembers his voice full of despair. -_Don't you leave me. -_

-I am with you. -she whispers, soothing him as if he is a child.

-I love you. I love you so much. - He pulls her closer, burying his face in her hair.

They stand so close to each other that she feels the beating of his heart, so fast as if it's ready to jump out of his chest. Now she realizes how foolish it was to spend so much time in doubts and fears. Now in his hands, she's finally found herself. Maybe love is not always enough, because it wasn't with her and Jack and with James and Kate, but they are more than just two people who love each other. They continue each other, they are a single entity, and, therefore, away from each other they will be forever alone, they will always feel emptiness inside.

-I love you- they say simultaneously and laugh at the fact that even in this they are similar.

It's fate.


	32. Chapter 32

-Katherine Ann Austin, The Court finds you innocent in the explosion which caused the death of your father. The Court finds you guilty on the charges of breaking and entering the home of Mr. and Mrs. Hale and of grand theft, auto, in the case of the car belonging to Mr. Harris. However, given that you stole nothing from the house and that as a result of the car theft police had managed to catch a thief, The Court sentences you to five years probation. -

Kate left the courtroom, not quite sure what had happened. The past few years had been a nightmare that began the day her father (as it turned out later, her stepfather), left them, and her mother went to live with her first husband (her real father). She hated him, and sometimes imagined how she'd kill him: _She shuts the door, sits on her motorcycle and leaves, and behind her, as in the best blockbusters, the house explodes, turning into a huge fireball. _But it was just a dream, and when he actually died, and she was accused of it, accused by everyone, even by her own mother, Kate felt like her life was ruined. Nobody wanted to believe her and she ran away frightened to be sentenced for his murder. She was sure that once she was found she would spend the rest of her life in jail, so now that she was in free of probation, she didn't know what to do with that freedom.

She walks down the stairs and her gaze falls on a man standing on the sidewalk. There is something in him that gets her attention, but she can't clearly say what exactly it is. Perhaps she met him before, but she can't remember any details.

Noticing her, the man smiles and walks toward her. Kate expects him to come up with some phrase designed to start a conversation, but instead the man abruptly pulls her close and kisses her. Kate gasps in surprise and indignation, trying to push him away, but the next moment she stops, because of some strange images flashing before her eyes, of her being on the island. What did she do there?

_It's so d__ark in the jungle.__ It's hard to see anything two steps ahead because of the rain, but she can hear strange cracks as__ if something large is coming after her.__Kate runs at breakneck speed not looking back.__Where can she hide? __Finally she comes to a thicket and hides there, looking at the jungle in front of her.__Will that 'something' appear?__And where is Jack?_

_-Jack - she screams, but gets no answer.- Jack! _Jack! – She rushes to him.

He hugs her tightly, and when she lifts her head to look at him, to make sure it was really him, their lips touch. Now she is not trying to pull away or push him away.

-You're here- she whispers with tears flowing down her face.

-Yes- he smiles, kissing her wet cheeks.-Let's go home. -

-Okay- she nods, not actually listening to his words. He is with her now and it's the only thing that is important.

* * *

He takes her to a cozy house and Kate looks around in amazement. She doesn't remember this place, in her memoirs, Jack lived in an apartment.

-Do you live here? -

-Yes- he nods-A good change from the apartment, don't you think? -

She nods, smiling.

Once inside, she immediately smells coffee. Somebody is waiting for them but who could that be? Kate stops in the corridor, but Jack gently pushes her into the kitchen.

A man and a woman are sitting there.

-There you are! We thought that you decided to celebrate your reunion in the car-Sawyer laughs.

-James - Juliet says quietly.

-What? Okay. My congratulations on the beginning of your free life, Freckles. - he gets up and hugs her.

-Doc- they shake hands.

* * *

Juliet is sitting smiling, watching the scene. Everything turned out like a fairy tale, each of them found love, the person who they want to spend the rest of the life with. Juliet hopes that the others will find their soul mates, too. Sooner or later. And if not, they'll play Gods again. But for now ...

-We're glad to see you, but we have to go or we'll be late on our flight to Miami. I should get acquainted with the bride's family. - James laughs.-I hope they won't tell me to get lost. -

-Don't even hope to get rid of me so easily.-Juliet chuckles.- Sorry Jack, we expected for you to be earlier and now we really haven't time.-

-When will you be back? -

-I don't know, after visiting Rachel we are going to Tennessee, then we'll see…-

-We decided to enjoy our life while we can.- James adds.-So don't wait for us and live for your pleasure.- he winks at Kate.

-Surely-she smiles-Have a pleasant journey! -

-Thanks! Let's go? - James turns to Juliet, and holds out his hand.

-Yes - she takes his hand and they walk away, leaving Jack and Kate in their new home.

THE END

* * *

**A/N:** That's all. It all began with one scene that I wanted to write about and ended up in 32 chapters. Thank you for reading it. Thak you for reviewing. Hope you had a good time reading it.


End file.
